Two Hours
by hntret12
Summary: 2 hours, 120 minutes. It's crazy how much of a difference 2 hours can make in the long run. If she had just waited 2 more hours then maybe none of this would have happened. Alex Danvers thinks this on a daily basis and wonders what she could have done to prevent the events that had unfolded on that day.
1. Chapter 1

2 hours, 120 minutes. It's crazy how much of a difference 2 hours can make in the long run. If she had just waited 2 more hours then maybe none of this would have happened. Alex Danvers thinks this on a daily basis and wonders what she could have done to prevent the events that had unfolded on that day. That day less than 3 weeks ago when everything had changed for the Danvers sisters. Alex sat by her bedside watching her whimper in her sleep and wishes she could just have had those 2 hours back.

*3 Weeks Ago*

"Kara open your door, I know you are home" Alex yelled from the hallway outside of Kara's door.

Alex had been spending a lot of her time split between the DEO and her girlfriend Maggie and was feeling slightly guilty for spending less time with Kara. The two sisters saw each other almost every day at the DEO while Kara was on Supergirl duty, but it had been almost 2 weeks since they had one of their Danvers sister's night. Maggie was stuck working a case and would be at the precinct until the early hours of the morning, so Alex took the opportunity to invite herself over to Kara's apartment to watch movies and eat pot stickers. Alex heard noise from the other side of the door which immediately swung open. Kara was standing inside dressed in sweats with her hair thrown up in a bun.

"Alex, what are you doing here, I thought you and Maggie had plans for tonight" Kara said as she pulled out bottles of water for Alex and herself.

Alex took the bottle of water as she explained that Maggie had got caught up in a case leaving her free for the night. Kara smiled at this and the two moved to the couch where they were soon devouring Pot stickers and watching movies. Kara didn't realize how much she had missed Alex until this very moment. Alex knowing what Kara was thinking turned towards her on the couch and muted the television.

"Kara, I know I have been spending a lot of time working and with Maggie and I feel like I haven't exactly been the best big sister recently," Alex said.

Kara sighed and leaned into Alex's side missing the comfort she always felt when she was with her big sister. "Alex, I don't want you to feel guilty for spending time with your girlfriend, I love Maggie like a sister and I am super happy you met her. I know how happy she makes you and you deserve someone as great as her."

Alex couldn't help but smile as she thought about her girlfriend and how great the past couple months had been. Alex also was glad at how well Kara and Maggie got along. Maggie had quickly figured out that Kara was in fact Supergirl and ever since then the two girls' relationship had quickly grown. Kara thought of Maggie as a second sister and was grateful at how the detective made Alex smile.

"Kara I am very happy with Maggie and I am glad the two of you get along as well as you do but that doesn't mean that I should have stopped our sister's night. You will always be the most important person to me and Maggie knows and respects that. I am sorry that I have been brushing you off and I promise I am going to make a better effort to always be the sister that you deserve," Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Kara.

Kara just leaned in closer to Alex and closed her eyes. Kara would forever be grateful to Alex and Eliza and Jeremiah for taking her in and always making her feel like a part of the family after she had lost everything. Eliza and Jeremiah never tried to replace Kara's parents but always treated her like a second daughter. The Danvers family was the only reason that Kara was able to survive after she arrived on earth confused and alone. Alex unmuted the television and the two girls continued to watch, both slowly drifting into a slumber. Kara was awoken suddenly by the ringing of Alex's cellphone. Lightly tapping Alex's shoulder and waking her up Kara handed her the cellphone.

Alex saw the caller ID and answered "J'onn, it's 2 in the morning, what is going on?"

Kara got up to change into her Supergirl outfit after overhearing both sides of the conversation on the phone with her super hearing. She knew that there was a robbery in progress and figured she could provide some assistance.

Alex hung up the phone and started to gather her things together, "Kara, J'onn said these men have been suspected of multiple robberies and witness have mentioned seeing weapons that shot green lasers out of them. You should stay back because for all we know they could be using Kryptonite."

Kara shook her head, "Alex you know I am not going to just sit here when I could be out there helping, I will avoid their guns and catch them before you know it."

Alex sighed but knew there was no arguing with her sister when she was determined to do something "Alright Kara but J'onn is sending a team of DEO agents as backup for you and I will be coming along as well." Kara nodded and flew out her window as Alex made her way downstairs to her car to drive to the scene.

000

Alex pulled up to the scene and saw that Supergirl was handling the situation so far and had already caught 2 out of the 3 men and handed them over to the police. Alex saw her girlfriend cuffing the men and went over to join her.

"Danvers, Supergirl knows that the police are capable of capturing bank robbers doesn't she" Alex saw the smirk on her girlfriend's face and knew that she was just messing around with her.

Kara landed with the last of the three men and handed him over to Maggie to be cuffed and read his rights. After the detective had got the last of the three men into the police car she turned back to Alex and gave her a quick kiss apologizing as she had to get them back to the station. Maggie was just about to open the car door to leave the scene when she remembered something and began to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Maggie had been stuck working on a different case when the call about the bank robbery came over her police radio. She was near the area and came as backup to assist the other officers but when the call came over she could have sworn that the alert said 4 suspects were at the bank and not three. Maggie turned back to Alex and Kara to mention this when suddenly Kara dropped down to her knees writhing in pain. Alex was by Kara's side in an instant and Maggie turned to see the man who had shot Kara and before he could turn and run was shot and killed by Maggie. Maggie made sure the man was dead before she ran back over to Alex who was knelt beside Kara trying to figure out where she had been shot.

Kara had heard the sound and made sure Alex and Maggie were out of the way and instantly felt the searing pain in her abdomen. She instantly fell to her knees and curled in on herself. She could hear muffled noises calling her name, but her vision began to blur.

Alex heard the shot and saw Kara look at her and then Maggie and then Alex watched as her sister's body crumbled to the ground. She instantly dropped to her knees and hunched over Kara to protect her as she heard another shot ring out. Looking up she realized Maggie had pulled out her gun and had shot the man who hit Kara with the Kryptonite bullet. Knowing the area was now secure she turned her attention back to her little sister and looked her over for any injuries. She tried to her best to uncurl Kara from her hunched position but even without full strength she couldn't get her to budge.

"Maggie, I need your help right now!" Alex screamed at the detective who had just finished checking that the man who shot Kara was indeed dead.

Maggie heard the panic in Alex's voice and immediately ran over to help. "Maggie, I need you to grab her arms and hold her down so I can look at where this blood is coming from" Alex said as she noticed the pool of blood on the concrete below the superhero.

Maggie nodded in understanding and grabbed Kara's arms as the younger girl faded in and out of consciousness. Alex finally got Kara laying flat on the street and gasped as she saw how quickly the blood was flowing out of Kara. Alex yelled to another DEO agent and asked when the med evac would arrive. Hearing that they were still 10 minutes out and noticing how alarming quickly Kara was paling, Alex reached for her phone and dialed J'onn's number. While she was waiting for him to answer she saw her sisters eyes close once again.

"Maggie, I need you to talk to Kara and try to keep her awake for me," Alex yelled.

Maggie was scared, she was trained on how to deal with these situations and had seen partners badly hurt on the job but now laying in front of her was the girl that had quickly turned into her little sister and was supposed to be bulletproof. Maggie had seen Kara banged up before but never this bad and she couldn't imagine losing the younger girl. Maggie looked up at Alex and saw the worry and panic in her eyes as she waited for J'onn to answer his phone and knew she had to do something to help out both sisters. Maggie gave herself 5 seconds to freak out before she took a deep breath and put all of her fear away for now.

"Little Danvers, hey Kara" Maggie whispered making sure no one else heard her call Supergirl by her true name.

Maggie grabbed Kara's face with her hands and watched as the younger girls' eyes shot open. Maggie had never seen eyes that held so much pain until the first time she had met Kara but now she swore there was even more pain in them. Kara coughed and spit out blood as she tried her best to fight off the unconsciousness that was guaranteed to come. Kara had felt pain before, but this was something entirely new. Her abdomen felt like it was on fire and each breath she took burned her lungs. She was fading in and out of consciousness and opened her eyes once again when she heard someone call her Little Danvers. She knew it must be Maggie because the detective was the only one who ever called her that. She looked into Maggie's eyes and immediately felt a sense of calm reach over her. She began to focus more on everything going on around her and could hear Alex telling J'onn on the phone that he needed to get to them right away so he could fly Kara back to the DEO. In that moment Kara knew she was in trouble and that mixed with the blood she had just coughed up and that fact that it was getting harder to breath made her pull Maggie close to her so she could tell her the only thing that mattered in the moment. She whispered in Maggie's ear and then once again was pulled into the darkness and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: For this story Jeremiah never worked for the DEO and didn't disappear. Also, Lena knows Kara is Supergirl.

Those 4 words echoed in Maggie's head the whole time on the drive over to the DEO. Soon after Kara had passed out J'onn arrived and gently picked Kara up and flew her to the DEO where doctors were awaiting her arrival. After J'onn left Maggie had grabbed Alex's hand, which was shaking and got her into Alex's SUV so she could drive them over to the DEO. Maggie sped the entire way and looked over at her girlfriend who just stared blankly ahead the entire time not saying a single word. Before Kara had passed out, she had placed her hand on the detective's shoulder and pulled her close. Maggie could barely hear what Kara said as she was breathing very heavily from the pain but the four words that came out almost made Maggie's heart stop.

"Take care of Alex" was what came out of the younger girl's mouth before she passed out.

In that moment Maggie was truly scared for Kara's life because Kara would only say that if she truly thought she wasn't going to survive this. Maggie looked over to her girlfriend once more and knew she had to keep her promise she made to Kara to take care of Alex.

Both women jumped out of the car and ran to the med bay of the DEO. Dr. Hamilton was already yelling out orders to her staff and they could see Kara's suit had been cut away and she was now attached to a series of wires. She had an oxygen mask over her face to help with her breathing and was still unconscious. Alex still hadn't said a word since they had arrived and had kept a straight face the entire time. Maggie knew that Alex wouldn't break down in front of all her coworkers and would wait until she felt safe to fall apart. Kara's eyes suddenly opened, and she shot up out of bed in pain, it took Maggie, Alex, and Dr. Hamilton to get her laying down again and Dr. Hamilton yelled to an assistant to get Kara some pain meds. Alex inserted the medicine into Kara's IV and held her hand as she waited for the medicine to take effect. She didn't have to wait long as Kara's eyes slowly began to shut. The room was calm for a second until Kara's monitor started beeping erratically and Dr. Hamilton began to yell out orders.

"She's going into shock from the blood loss and we need to get her to surgery right away to take the bullet out and stop the bleeding." Alex shook her head to give permission and let Dr. Hamilton wheel her sister away knowing she wouldn't be much help.

Before Kara was wheeled out Alex took her sister's hand and kissed her forehead. "Kara, I need you to hold on for me because I can't live this life without you." With that the room quickly cleared and Alex was left alone with Maggie.

It only took a few moments after Kara was wheeled to surgery until Alex broke down in Maggie's arms. Maggie just held her and whispered reassurances to her. "I know my Danvers' girls don't give up that easy, Kara is the strongest person I know, and she is going to be alright."

Alex just shook her head and continued to cry. After about 30 minutes Alex had calmed down and realized her phone had been going off for a while in her pocket. She took the phone out and looked at the screen to see multiple missed calls from both her parents, Lena, James, and Winn. Realizing they had probably seen footage of Supergirl falling on the news she knew they were all concerned for Kara. Alex pulled herself from Maggie's arms and prepared herself to talk to her parents as Maggie took care of calling the other three super friends.

000

"Alex, your father and I saw the news and we are on our way to the airport to get on the first flight out to National City." Eliza was glad that she finally got ahold of Alex as Jeremiah sped their car through traffic to arrive at the airport as soon as possible. "Just tell me that my daughter is still alive," Eliza pled and held her breath as she waited for the news.

Alex could hear the worry in her mom's voice and felt guilty for not answering her call sooner. She was trying to hold back the tears that came as soon as she heard her mom's voice on the phone. She didn't want her mom to worry any more than she needed to.

"Mom, Kara was shot in the abdomen and was taken into surgery. Dr. Hamilton said it would be a couple of hours before we knew any news, but I really just need you and Dad here" Eliza let out her breath when she heard that her baby girl was still alive and felt Jeremiah's hand grab onto hers. "Alex, I promise you your dad and I will be there in a few hours."

They talked for a few more minutes and then Eliza hung up the phone. She turned towards Jeremiah who had his eyes focused on the road but could see the sadness and worry planted all over his face.

"While you were talking to Alex, I was just thinking of the first time we met Kara. She was terrified of everything but then you leaned down to her and told her everything was going to be okay and her face lit up for a split second. I would give anything to be able to see our little girl smile like that one more time." Eliza grabbed Jeremiah's hand tighter and sighed. "She is strong Jeremiah, the strongest person I know, and I just have a feeling that she will get through this. I am not going to lose my daughter today" With that both of them became silent again each thinking of different memories they shared with the stranger who become a second daughter to them.

Alex ended the call with her parents telling them that they would have a DEO agent pick them up from the airport and returned to the med bay to Maggie who had just finished her phone call with Lena.

"James and Winn are on their way over here and Lena is about to get on a flight back from Moscow. She said she is going to get here as soon as she can." Maggie continued as she embraced Alex. "You know I wasn't sure about Lena when I first met her but I know how much she cares for Kara and trust that she will keep Kara's secret safe, I also think that she might have a little bit of a crush on Little Danvers" Alex smiled when she heard Maggie say that, "of course she has a crush on Kara, I knew it since the moment I first saw them together. Kara insists that they are just friends but none of us are buying that." Maggie laughed at this and was glad her and Alex could still have a moment of happiness even with everything going on.

000

Maggie, James, and Winn all sat in the med bay waiting for news while Alex had paced around for the last hour. J'onn had been in and out of the room as he was still running the DEO and needed to take care of other matters. J'onn reentered the room followed by Eliza and Jeremiah who had just arrived from their flight. They both ran up to Alex and hugged her and held her as she silently cried.

Not long after Dr. Hamilton walked into the room looking extremely tired but had a slight smile on her face. "So good news and bad news, the good news is that we were able to get the bullet out of Kara safely and stop the major bleeding. The bad news is that the bullet did some damage to her internal organs and it is going to take her longer than normal to heal. The kryptonite used in the bullet was synthetic and since it was lodged in her body for a long enough period of time its drained Kara of her powers completely, meaning for now she will heal like a human would. We are hoping after a few days we can use the solar lamps to recharge her powers and she should make a full recovery."

Everyone sighed in relief as this news was relayed and James and Winn offered to go out and pick up food for the family since no one had eaten in a few hours. Maggie went out into the hallway to update Lena on the situation and to take a call from her boss about the robbery. This left Alex, Eliza, and Jeremiah to go to the recovery room to see Kara. Dr. Hamilton had told them that she was still unconscious but should be up soon. Alex walked into the room and could barely stomach the sight of her little sister looking so pale and weak. Eliza and Jeremiah each took one of her hands as they sat down by Kara's bedside. All of them feeling grateful knowing that this night could have ended very differently.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara's eyes slowly opened and the first thing she noticed is that her super hearing wasn't working. She could see 3 figures sleeping around her bed but couldn't hear any of their comforting heartbeats. The second thing she noticed was the instant pain she felt in her abdomen. She began to cough and suddenly felt a glass of water pressed up against her lips. She turned to see Maggie helping her take a drink and smiling at the young girl.

"Alex, babe wake up, someone wants to see you." Alex slowly stirred from her sleep and her parents did the same.

"Kara, how are you feeling? I am so happy you are awake," Alex said as she sat up in her chair to get closer to Kara. Eliza and Jeremiah came over from the cot they were sleeping on and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I am feeling fine, just a little groggy I guess," Kara said as she winced while shifting positions. Maggie helped her sit up a little and adjusted the pillow behind her head.

"Thank you, Maggie," Kara said as she winced once again.

"Kara, honey if you are in pain you need to let us know so Alex can get you some more pain meds," Eliza added as she reached for her younger daughter's hand. Kara nodded her head to signal she was in pain and Alex squeezed her shoulder before she walked over to the cart to grab some pain meds for Kara.

"Eliza, Jeremiah, I didn't realize you guys were here," Kara said as Alex began to administer more pain meds into her IV.

"Of course, we are here sweetie, we were worried about you," Jeremiah said as he grabbed Kara's other hand.

Not being able to keep her emotions in anymore and surrounded by family, Kara began to cry. Alex immediately climbed up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Kara and allowed her sister to break down in her arms. They laid there until both girls drifted off to sleep.

000

Alex woke up to the sound of screaming coming from her little sister. Thinking she was in pain she went to get some more pain meds but noticed that Kara's eyes were still shut. Her forward was covered in a layer of sweat and her hair was damp. She was also shaking. Maggie suddenly woke up and ran over to see if she could help the girl. Alex had sent Eliza and Jeremiah home to her apartment earlier in the night, so they could get some proper sleep, leaving just her and Maggie to stay with Kara overnight.

Looking at the monitor above Kara, Maggie noticed something wasn't right.

"Alex her temperature is way too high and her heart rate is way up," Maggie said as Alex was still trying to shake Kara awake.

"I know, she has a fever and is having a nightmare, we need to cool her body down and wake her up," Alex yelled as she paged Dr. Hamilton for extra help.

Alex turned her attention back towards her sister, "Kara you are safe, it is just a nightmare, honey come on you need to wake up."

Kara's eyes shot open and she screamed out in pain as Dr. Hamilton came running into the room with cooling blankets. She handed some to Maggie to help her place them over Kara's body as Alex continued to comfort her sister who was beginning to have a panic attack.

Kara felt the walls closing in on her and she felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest. She could see Alex and Maggie's faces but couldn't make out the words coming out of their mouths. Each breath got progressively harder to take and she felt herself slipping deeper into her mind. All she could think about was her nightmare and the faces of her parents that she would never see again.

Alex knew she had to do something quick to help Kara before she spiraled into a full-blown panic attack. "Kara, I need you to try and slow your breathing down for me. I know it feels like you are dying, and your world is ending but just focus on me and match your breathing towards mine," Alex pleaded. Something Alex said must have gotten through to Kara because she looked into Alex's eyes and shook her head that she understood what was said. Alex placed Kara's hand onto her chest and slowed her breathing down so her sister had a template to match hers towards. It took about 20 minutes, but Alex was finally able to help Kara getting her breathing slowed and calm her down. The cooling blankets were starting to ease Kara's temperature slightly and Alex could finally breathe a sigh of relief hoping that the worst was over. If only she knew that it was just the beginning…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I made some changes to the story in regard to the last 2 chapters. This chapter is the same up until the last couple paragraphs.

Three days had passed since Kara had spiked and fever and experienced a panic attack. Her body continued to heal, and Alex and Dr. Hamilton felt comfortable enough to try the sun lamps on Kara. Their hope was that Kara would regain her powers and that after that her body would heal fully. Lena had arrived from Moscow two days ago and had been spending most of her free time at the DEO keeping Kara company. Alex had been helping the DEO only when they needed extra help. Maggie, Winn, and James had all been working during the day but would come in to the DEO to keep Kara company in the nights. Eliza and Jeremiah had also decided to stay in National City since it had been a while since they had spent quality time with their daughters. They both had saved up enough vacation time to spend a couple weeks keeping watch over their girls. Clark had also been coming in to see Kara while he wasn't busy with Superman duty. J'onn had been covering for Kara as Supergirl as to not cause the city panic if they found out their hero was injured. Kara was starting to feel better and everyone was relieved by this fact.

Lena offered to spend the night with Kara so everyone else could get a good night's sleep. Lena knew that Alex and her parents had spent most of their nights watching over Kara and were only getting a few hours of sleep each night. They stubbornly agreed to go home for the night with the promise that Lena would call them right away if something happened. Lena left work around 7pm and made her way to the DEO passing by the Danvers in the hallway who were on their way out for the night. She wished them all a good night and headed into the med bay. Kara had her eyes closed and figuring the girl was sleeping, Lena pulled up a chair next to Kara's bed and pulled out her laptop to check her emails. About an hour after Lena had been working, she turned to see Kara's eyes flutter open and gave the girl a smile. When Lena had seen the news report about Kara she couldn't breathe. She had tried to call Alex multiple times and was relieved when she finally got a call from Maggie alerting her about Kara's condition. Lena cancelled the rest of her meetings planned for her trip and got on the first flight she could back to National City. She was relieved when she found out Kara would be okay and couldn't imagine her life without her best friend.

"Hey Lena, I am very happy to see you," Kara said as she yawned and turned towards the CEO.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you as well. I figured I could keep you company tonight. If you're hungry I can order some pot stickers for us," Lena said and saw Kara's face light up at the mention of food. She pulled out her phone and place an order as she turned back to her best friend.

"Kara you honestly have no idea how scared I was when I found out you were hurt. I can't imagine a life without you in it and I never want to have to live a life like that. When Maggie called and told me you were okay, I finally felt like I could breathe again. I mean you were the first person in my life who never judged me for my name and family and I will be forever grateful to you for that." Lena had been holding this in for some time and figured now was as good a time as any to tell Kara.

"Lena I am sorry that I worried you and I feel the same way. I value our friendship very much and you have always treated me the same even when you found out I was Supergirl. You have no idea how freeing it is to just be able to be myself around you and always feel comfortable." Kara replied back to Lena.

Lena smiled, and the two girls decided to watch a movie as they waited for their food to arrive. They ate and chatted for a while before Kara once again fell asleep. Lena sat up for a while just watching Kara to make sure she was still breathing and was going to be okay. Eventually Lena fell asleep as well and was woken up in the morning by Alex who was going to start the sunlamps on Kara. Lena said goodbye to both the girls and headed off to work promising to be back soon.

"Alright Kara so Dr. Hamilton and I have done some calculations and we have figured out that you need to spend at least 12 hours under the lamps before you will get your powers back fully and heal. So, I do not want to see you leave here until those 12 hours are up, are we clear?" Alex said making sure Kara was paying attention to her. Her sister had a tendency to ignore the rules and it annoyed Alex to no end.

"Yes Alex, I understand. I will stay under the lamps for 12 hours, but you better stay with me otherwise I will be bored." Kara pouted as she said this knowing she could get what she wanted from her older sister.

"Alright I will stay as long as there isn't a DEO emergency. Mom and dad will also be in soon and we can all hang out and watch movies. I will even order some takeout for us," Alex said as she watched the younger girl's face light up.

Alex kept her promise to Kara as her and her parents spent the day with Kara watching movies and eating food. The DEO was relatively quiet for the day, so Alex was able to focus all her attention on her family. Kara was nearing hour 10 under the sunlamps when Alex's cellphone rang. Jeremiah and Eliza had gone out to grab some dinner and Alex was walking back to Kara's room after checking with J'onn to make sure everything was running smoothly at the DEO. Alex noticed Lena's name on her phone and was initially confused as to why Lena would call her and not her sister.

"Hello, Lena everything okay?" Alex asked hesitantly as she was nearing Kara's room.

"Alex, are you with Kara right now?" Lena asked.

Alex could sense the panic in Lena's voice and thought maybe Lena was concerned that she couldn't get ahold of Kara. "No, I am not with her right now, but she is okay. I can go get her on phone for you if you want." Alex said.

"No," Lena almost screamed. "Alex, I need you to listen to me. I am at L-Corp working and three men just entered the building. They took out my security guard on the ground floor. You can't tell Kara what is happening because she will want to help, and I know she is not fully healed but I need some help." Lena hurriedly explained as she was watching the men on the ground floor from her video monitor.

"Alright Lena look don't worry, I will make an excuse to get away from Kara for a little bit and I will be right there. I'll call Maggie as well for backup. Just hang on and we will be there soon." Alex ended the call with Lena and took a deep breath before she went back to Kara's room.

"Kara, there is a small emergency that J'onn needs some help with. I will only be gone an hour and then we can watch another movie." Alex said as she waited for Kara to respond. She saw Kara nod her head and with this she left her room. J'onn was out dealing with another emergency so Alex made an order for a strike team to come with her. Knowing it would take a few minutes for the team to get assembled and get out to the cars she went ahead on her own to L-Corp. On her way she called Maggie to let her know the situation and Maggie promised she would be there as soon as she could.

What Alex didn't know is that Kara had recently regained some of her super hearing and had overheard the whole conversation with Lena. Kara knew Alex would never let her go knowing that she wasn't fully healed so Kara waited till Alex left before she put her plan in motion.

2 hours, 120 minutes. It's crazy how much a difference 2 hours can make in the long run.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter has been redone to fix some issues with the story.

Alex arrived quickly to L-Corp and saw Lena's security guard dead on the ground. She pulled out her gun and made her way up to Lena's office hoping she wasn't too late. As the elevator opened Alex could hear yelling coming from the CEO's office. Alex hurried into the room and saw three men all holding guns while Lena stood her ground.

"Just give us the information we want, and we will be out of your way." One of the men yelled as Lena noticed Alex out of the corner of her eye. The three men still hadn't seen Alex as their backs were turned to her. "Look these files hold information to many weapons and I will not let you have access to them. I will not be responsible for innocent people being hurt by whatever you are planning to do with those." Lena said and instantly felt more confident when she caught sight of Alex. The men still oblivious to Alex behind them began to inch closer to Lena. Alex felt a slight tap on her shoulder and noticed Maggie had arrived and seemed to understand she needed to keep quiet. Maggie and Alex were slowly approaching behind the men with their weapons and were almost to them when one of them men suddenly turned around and fired his gun. Alex heard the bullet and prepared for the impact but felt nothing at all. Fearing Maggie had been the target instead she turned expecting to see her girlfriend on the ground but instead saw her sister fly by blocking both of the girls. "Dammit" Alex muttered under her breath wondering how Kara figured out what had happened. Alex didn't have much time to think as her and Maggie were pushed behind the desk by Kara and heard the girl saw she would be right back.

Lena had been waiting for Alex's signal to take out one of the men. Alex and Maggie had been slowly approaching the men as Lena tried to keep them distracted. She saw the two girls right behind the men and was getting ready to grab the gun from the man closest to her when she heard a gunshot. Realizing the man who had shot was not facing her she waited for one of the two girls in the room to drop. What she was not expecting was to see Kara dressed in her suit flying through the window and blocking the bullet meant for one of the two girls. Kara the pushed Maggie and Alex behind the desk to give them some cover and before Lena knew it, she was picked up and flown out the window towards the ground.

"Lena, I need you to send the DEO agents up to your office when they get here." Kara said as she knew they would be arriving to the scene shortly. She had heard Alex assemble a team before she had left. "I also need me to promise that you will stay down here and not try to come back up and be the hero. I can't stay focused if I know you are in any danger. It is bad enough that Alex and Maggie are up there and if you are up there to then I won't be able to keep them safe." Kara pleaded before she headed back up to help the two other girls. Lena wanted to ignore everything Kara had just said and head back up to help but she also thought about Alex and Maggie. They had grown close to Lena in a way very few people had in her life. They both were weary of Lena at first but once they got to know Lena, they had changed their minds and quickly welcomed her into the family. Lena knew that Kara was right, and she shouldn't go back in, but she also knew she had to do something to help. Lena went back into the building but instead of heading back up to her office she went down to her labs, looking for a weapon that would help.

Maggie and Alex had both seen Kara fly Lena out of the building and were glad for the time being both the younger girls were safe. Maggie reached over and squeezed Alex's hand before they heard gunshots again. Both women knew that in their line of work that there was a chance they might not make it home but were both determined to make it home tonight. Nodding at each other they both waited for the brief moment where the gunshots ended and peaked around the desk to fire back. The three men had also found cover behind the couch in Lena's office and the girls knew it wouldn't be easy to get a clean shot at them. Thinking she had a clean shot Maggie stuck her head around the desk and aimed for the man. Her and the man both got shots off and Maggie tried to quickly pull back but realized she wasn't going to be fast enough. She closed her eyes waiting for the bullet to hit her. Instead of feeling the pain of a bullet ripping through her skin she was thrown backwards with a force she knew could only come from Kara and felt her head smash into the back wall before everything went dark.

Alex had saw Maggie lean her head out to take a shot and before she knew what was happening Maggie was thrown behind her and knocked unconscious. Looking around she saw Kara heading towards the three men. She seemed to have the upper hand until one of the men reached into a box and pulled out kryptonite. Kara felt the pain from the kryptonite before she saw the glowing green coming from one of the men's hands. She instantly felt her powers draining and tried to get back to the desk by Alex but was grabbed by the man who had tried to shoot at Maggie. Alex took a brief moment to make sure Maggie was still breathing and once she knew she was just knocked out turned her attention back towards her little sister who was suddenly losing the battle. She stood when she saw one of the men grab Kara and throw her onto the ground. The man was twice Kara's size and without her superpowers easily threw the girl on the ground. Kara's body was thrown down at an odd angle and felt her leg twisting at on odd angle before she heard the pop and felt the pain in her hip.

Alex heard the pop in her sister's hip followed by a scream coming from the young girl. Alex stood up knowing she had to get back to Kara and help her sister. She quickly pulled Maggie closer to the desk so that she was covered and stood back up. In the time it took to drag Maggie she could see that Kara was knocked unconscious and had blood dripping from her head. Alex stood back up and took a shot hitting one of the men as he fell to the ground. The other two men were surrounding Kara. One using his boot to crack the hero's ribs while the other pulled out a Kryptonite blade.

"I was hoping I would get a chance to use this tonight," the man said as he pulled the knife out and got ready to bury it into the girl's chest. Before he got his chance, he was hit in the head from behind. Alex had come up behind the men while they had their attention on Kara and struck him in the back of her head with her gun. The man dropped the knife in pain and grabbed the back of his head. The other man started to fight with Alex and got a few hits against the agent before she was fighting back. Eventually Alex got the man knocked on the ground. While he was temporarily down, she turned her attention back to the man who she had hit over the head. Noticing he wasn't on the ground anymore she looked over to the other side of the room and felt bile rising up in her throat. The man was holding a gun up to her girlfriend's head who was still unconscious from being knocked backwards by Kara.

"Take one step and I will pull the trigger," the man said as he noticed the fear in Alex's eyes. Alex knew she had to do something and reached for her gun until she remembered it was on the ground by Kara having been knocked out of her hand while she was fighting. Cursing under her breath she took a deep breath coming up with another plan in her head. What Alex and the man with the gun to Maggie's head hadn't seen was Lena slowly coming around the corner after finding a gun in her lab downstairs. Lena knew she didn't have time to think and took the shot hitting the man in the back of the head and instantly killing him. Alex turned to Lena to thank her when she noticed the panicked look in Lena's eyes. While they had been distracted dealing with Maggie's life being threatened the other man that Alex had temporarily knocked down had grabbed the knife and before Lena could get another shot off plunged the knife into Kara's stomach. Lena took another shot and killed the other man, but the damage had been done. Kara cried out in pain as blood began to pool out of her stomach and she passed out once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I just updated with a quick chapter but next chapter will be longer with some Kara and Lena scenes. I also just wanted to give a thank you to DtownGurl4488 who helped me out with some of the ideas for the changes I made to the last couple chapters.

Maggie blinked her eyes twice before everything began to come into focus. The scene that came into view in front of her was chaotic and frightening. She noticed three bodies down on the ground and realized they had belonged to the three men who had entered Lena's office. She then glanced over and saw Lena and Alex leaned over a body that she assumed was Kara's once she saw the blonde hair. Feeling the pain in her head she began to remember being thrown back by the blonde and then everything went dark. Kara had been fine up until that point so Maggie wondered just how long she had been out for Kara to be in as bad of shape she assumed she was in.

As soon as the last man dropped dead, Lena and Alex rushed over to Kara's motionless body. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit," Alex muttered under her breath as she got down on the floor next to her little sister. Alex saw a message that the DEO was two minutes out and as requested was bringing a medical evac with them. She knew Maggie had just been knocked out and knew she would be fine but right now Kara clearly needed the medical attention. Alex looked Kara up and down and knew the first thing that needed to be done was stopping the blood pouring out of the knife wound in Kara's stomach.

"Lena, I need you to grab the Kara's cape and used it to put pressure on her stomach for me." Alex yelled as she continued to asses Kara's other injuries. Lena nodded her head and did as Alex told her. She fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes and put all her attention on her best friend who was possibly dying in front of her.

Another minute passed, and the DEO med team arrived with the other agents. They got Kara onto a stretcher as Lena and Alex helped Maggie stand and walked her down to the van parked on the street. They all piled into the van and headed back to the DEO.

The ride back to the DEO is quick but Kara was rapidly deteriorating on the way over. In addition to the knife wound in her stomach they also found a couple of her ribs had been broken and while they were exiting the van to head into the DEO, one of the ribs had punctured her lung. Kara gasped for breath as she was rushed into the med bay. Alex had called in on the way back and informed the med team of Kara's injuries. They rushed her into the room and transferred her to a new bed where the doctor began to prepare to put a chest tube in to help Kara breath better. Lena helped Maggie get onto another bed to be checked out. Maggie complained the whole time saying she was fine and kept trying to get back over to Kara. They hooked Kara up to wired to measure her stats and the doctors began to yell out orders.

"Her lung is collapsing we need to get a chest tube in right away. Grab some morphine to help with the pain" one doctor said. Dr. Hamilton came into the room and began to help right away. Eliza and Jeremiah ran in right after having been informed of Kara's condition before the girls had arrived back. Both of them were on the verge of tears but were trying to stay calm for both of their girls. Noticing Alex was trying to help but was in no position to as she was on the verge of tears, Dr. Hamilton turned her attention towards the older sister. "Alex, can you come over here and hold Kara's hand while I insert this chest tube. It is going to hurt a lot and she need something else to focus on." Alex nodded and was grateful for something to do to help ease her little sister's pain.

Kara had been in a daze since she got into the med van. All she could feel was pain and was having a hard time taking in her surroundings. She felt a slight pressure on her hand and heard someone whisper in her ear. She knew right away that it was Alex and felt slightly better for a second before the pain intensified and she fought consciousness once again.

Dr. Hamilton used a syringe to numb the area between Kara's ribs. She began to cut around Kara's ribs to be able to insert the tube in. She looked at Alex and nodded to signal she was going to insert it and Alex nodded back and squeezed Kara's hand a little harder. The tube was inserted, and Kara screamed out in pain before passing out. Alex had to fight back the bile that had been rising in her throat as she heard her baby sister cry out in pain. She saw Kara pass out and was glad at least the pain had stopped for now. Alex looked around the room and saw Eliza, Jeremiah, Lena, and Maggie on the other side of the room who all had tears streaming down their faces. The doctors continued to work and then rushed Kara off to surgery. Dr. Hamilton stopped on the way out to inform the family that they would do everything they could, and she would send someone out to keep them updated on Kara's condition. Alex walked over to her parents and collapsed into their arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara had been taken back for surgery about an hour ago. Maggie had been checked out and cleared with just a minor concussion and the instructions to take it easy for the next few days. The group had moved into a waiting room after Maggie had been cleared and J'onn arrived back soon after. The six of them sat and waited for news on how their girl was doing. The room was silent but each of their minds were racing with thoughts and memories of Kara.

J'onn thought about how Kara and Alex had become like daughters to him. He lost his two girls on Mars and never thought he would get the chance to act like a father again until he met the girls. The moment he met Kara he knew she was special. He knew of Kara's past and was always amazed at how she remained so optimistic despite all the loss she had faced. Out of everyone J'onn knew he felt the most connected to Kara because the two shared a bond that no one else could quite understand. They didn't know what it was like to watch your whole family and world be destroyed in front of your eyes. Mars didn't explode like Krypton did, but it might as well have since J'onn lost his whole world when his family was killed. Kara and Alex gave him a sense of purpose again and he just hoped he wouldn't have to watch another daughter leave him. He didn't know if he could go through that pain again.

Eliza never expected to have another daughter after Alex but couldn't imagine her life without Kara in it. Kara had brought so much happiness to her family that they didn't know they had been missing. She remembered the nights when Kara first arrived and how scared and sad the young girl had been. She remembered wishing she could just hug the girl and take away all her pain away. It broke her heart to see Kara hurting so much but then one day something switched in the girl. Kara and Alex had spent most of that day outside at the beach. This was something the girls normally did but Eliza remembered that night when they came home and how happy Kara had been. She had never heard Kara's laugh before and instantly fell in love with it. She vowed herself after that day that she would do whatever she could to hear that girl's laugh and see her smile as much as possible. As she sat in the waiting room, she prayed that she would get another chance to hear that laugh again.

Maggie never had a close relationship with her family growing up. Her parents kicked her out of the house when they found out she was gay and since then she had been used to being alone. Then she met Alex and her whole world changed. She had never felt so deeply connected as she did to Alex and was the happiest, she had been in her whole life. Then she met Kara and got a sister as well. Maggie always felt so accepted and loved by Kara. She remembered when Kara came to her about Alex and thanked Maggie for making her sister so happy. Kara explained to Maggie that Alex spent most of her life worrying and taking care of Kara and with Maggie she finally got a chance to let someone take care of her. Maggie knew after that night that her and Kara were going to be close. She looked at Alex who was sitting next to her and knew that if anything happened to Kara, Alex wouldn't be able to handle it but also wondered if maybe she couldn't handle it as well.

Jeremiah always wanted a son, but as soon as Alex was born, he fell in love and was so glad he had a daughter instead. When Kara arrived, he suddenly had not one but two daughters and couldn't be happier. It was hard initially bonding with Kara. He barely knew the girl and was worried at first that she was scared of him. She really only talked to Alex and went to her for comfort when things were hard. She had been getting more comfortable with Eliza, but Jeremiah still felt that Kara thought of him as a stranger and not as family. He remembered the day that it began to change. Eliza had to take Alex to the doctors since she had been sick for a few days and left Kara at the house with Jeremiah. It was the first time the two had been alone together and Jeremiah had been nervous about it. Kara stayed in her room most of the day but woke up screaming from a nap. Jeremiah had rushed upstairs and saw Kara crying in her bed. Not wanting to scare the young girl he slowly approached her and took her hand. He guided her out to the balcony where the sky was now dark as night had begun. He sat Kara down in one of the chairs and pointed up to the stars in the sky. The two sat in silence for a long time but after about an hour of looking up to the sky Jeremiah felt Kara sit down next to him in his chair and she eventually fell asleep wrapped around him. Since that day the two had been close and he wanted one more chance to look up at the stars with his youngest daughter.

Lena had gotten used to the fact that everyone judged her for her last name. The Luthor name came with power but also came with a large amount of baggage. Most people she met instantly made their assumptions about her after they heard her last name. Kara was different however. Kara was the first person to treat Lena like she was a normal person and Lena would forever be grateful for that. What started out as two friends meeting for lunch had turned into something more for Lena after some time. Lena always felt so comfortable with Kara and could be herself around the girl. She had begun to develop feelings for Kara but hid them for some time not wanting to ruin her relationship with her best friend. She noticed the small things that Kara would do when they were together. The soft touches, the hugs that lasted just a little too long, the way Kara would sometimes bite her lip when looking at Lena, and the nights they spent sitting just an inch apart on the couch watching movies. She had never directly approached Kara about her feelings to see if she felt the same way but now she wondered if she would ever have the chance. In that moment she decided that if Kara made it through the surgery and woke up she wouldn't hold her feelings in any longer.

Alex spent the first 15 something years of her life as an only child. She loved her parents but always wanted a sibling to do everything with. She had accepted the fact that she would probably never have one, then Clark showed up one day with the girl who would become her sister. The girls didn't bond instantly as they were both strangers but when Kara had her first nightmare it was Alex who comforted the younger girl and soon they became inseparable. Alex was still the only person Kara would ever go to when she had a nightmare. Even though both girls were in the 20s it didn't stop Kara from climbing into bed with Alex and allowing her older sister to hold and comfort her. Alex shuddered at the thought of never getting the chance to wrap her arms around Kara again and talk to her while she fell back asleep. She loved Maggie more than anything, but she knew without Kara she couldn't live. She felt like she found purpose in her life after Kara had landed on Earth and without Kara, she didn't know what her life was like. The two girls had never gone a day without at least talking to each other on the phone. Alex never knew she could feel as protective as she could for someone until Kara came along and a part of her felt as though she had failed Kara in letting her get as hurt as she did. She wanted the chance to spend just one more day with her sister and couldn't prepare herself for the possibility that she might not get that chance.

It had been 5 hours since Kara had been wheeled back to surgery when Dr. Hamilton entered the waiting room to find 6 exhausted and worried family members. They all stood up at the same time and held their breaths as the waited for the news.

"Kara made it through surgery," Dr. Hamilton started as she saw all six faces show a sign of relief for a brief second before they got serious again waiting for the news. Dr. Hamilton knew she would just need to be honest and run through all Kara's injuries with the group. "She has lost her powers completely and I am not sure if or when they will come back. She is going to heal like a human would. She lost a lot of blood from the stab wound to her stomach and had a lot of internal bleeding as well. She went into shock because of the blood loss but we were able to stop the bleeding and transfuse her with more blood. She also broke 4 ribs and one of them punctured her lung causing it to collapse. We repaired the hole in her lung and for now it is working but it will be hard for her to breath for a while because of that and the broken ribs. She also dislocated her right hip and shattered her right ankle. We got the hip back into place and that will cause her a lot of pain for a while and will require a long recovery. We fixed up her ankle as well as we could but will have to take her in for at least on more surgery on it in the next couple days. She also had a concussion and some brain bleeding. We decided for now it was minor enough that we will just monitor it and make sure it stops on its own. If it doesn't there is a chance we will have to go back in and stop the bleeding but that is last resort as it would require opening a part of her skull." Dr. Hamilton got this all out as she watched all their faces turn into looks of horror and devastation as they took in the true extent of Kara's injuries.

"I wish I had better news for you all but for now Kara is stable and alive. She has a long recovery ahead of her and possibly more surgeries, but I can take you guys back to see her in a little bit. She will be unconscious for a while until the anesthesia wears off but once we get her settled in her room I will come back out to get you." Dr. Hamilton finished and walked back to the med bay.

No one said a word as they didn't know what to say and all of them sat down once again each breaking down in relief that Kara was alive but also sadness in knowing how much pain Kara would be in when she woke up. Each made the silent promise to Kara that they would be there for her no matter how long or difficult the journey became.


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Hamilton had come back into the waiting after about an hour to tell the family they could come to Kara's room. J'onn had to return to work but promised he would come check in a little later to see how Kara was doing. That left Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex, Maggie, and Lena to go back to the girl's room.

"I just want to warn everyone that she looks pretty rough. She still has the chest tube in to drain the fluid left in her chest cavity. She also is pretty pale from the loss of blood and has a lot of bruising." Dr. Hamilton said as she led the family into Kara's room and told them to call her if they needed anything and to let her know when Kara woke up.

The family stepped into the room and Lena gasped at the sight of her best friend in front of her. She knew Kara would look rough but wasn't prepared for the sight in front of her. The normally sunny and talkative girl was now an alarming pale color and looked so broken. Lena couldn't look at the girl and turned to compose herself in the hallway. Maggie noticed Lena leaving and decided to follow her to the hallway to make sure she was okay. Alex took one look at her baby sister and felt the bile rising up in her throat. She couldn't hold it down and ran to the sink to throw up. Eliza ran behind Alex and held her hair back as Jeremiah sat down by his youngest daughter's bed. Alex finished throwing up and rinsed out her mouth as her and Eliza joined Jeremiah by Kara's bedside.

Maggie didn't see Lena right outside the room, so she went down one of the hallways and was surprised by the sight in front of her. Lena was sitting against the wall with her head in her hands crying. Maggie had never seen Lena even close to crying but knew if anyone could break her it would be the sight of Kara so broken in the room. Maggie herself had to hold back tear so she couldn't even imagine how Lena felt. Knowing Lena wasn't going to be in the mood to talk Maggie just sat down next to the girl and held her hand. Lena looked into Maggie's eyes and silently thanked her as she put her head back against the wall and let herself fall apart. She felt safe around Maggie and that allowed her to let her emotions take control of her for a little while.

It had been about an hour since the family had been allowed back to see Kara and she still hadn't woken up yet. Lena and Maggie had rejoined the group about 30 minutes ago and Maggie had joined Alex on her chair as the family just sat in silence. Dr. Hamilton had come in to check on all of Kara's stats and informed the family that Kara should be up soon.

Jeremiah was the first one to notice the slight movement from his youngest daughter. He had been holding her hand for the past 20 minutes and felt the girl's grip tighten around his hand.

"Hey, I think she is waking up." Jeremiah alerted the family as everyone sat up from where they had been resting.

Kara woke up and felt like her whole body was on fire. She had pain coming from so many different areas of body that she didn't know what hurt the worst. Her hip and ankle were throbbing, and she had a massive headache. Each breath she took felt like her lungs were on fire and there was a stabbing pain coming from her stomach. Her mouth was bone dry and she began to cough as everything came into focus.

"Here Kara take a sip of this water," Alex said as Eliza and Maggie helped the girl sit slightly in her bed. Alex tipped the cup to Kara's lips as she took a small sip and the coughing fit eased. Jeremiah had gotten up to get Dr. Hamilton, so she could check on Kara as Lena held her hand. Noticing it was shaking she turned her attention towards her best friend.

"Kara, how are you feeling?" Lena said as she saw Kara turn towards her and the answer was clear on her face as it was scrunched up in pain. Kara tried to get an answer out but all that came out was a soft moan followed by tears. The pain was so intense that all her focus was on trying not to pass out. At that moment Dr. Hamilton came in followed by Jeremiah.

"Hey Kara, I know you are in a lot of pain and I am going to give you some meds to help with that." Kara nodded as Dr. Hamilton inserted the meds into Kara's IV with a syringe. The meds took effect quickly and Kara was able to slightly relax but still was gripping the bed rails tightly. "Kara unfortunately you are going to be in quite a bit of pain for a while but hopefully the pain meds with help a bit. I also just need to ask you a few questions," Dr. Hamilton said as she shined a light in Kara's eyes. Kara nodded her head that she was ready for the questions as Dr. Hamilton began to ask them. Kara answered all the questions correctly even though she had to think of a few of the answers for longer than normal. Dr. Hamilton wasn't too concerned about this because she had a concussion and was still groggy from the surgery. She continued to look over Kara's injuries and explain to her what had happened. Lena tried to make small talk with Kara to keep her distracted during this process. Dr. Hamilton finished up and promised to come back in a little bit to check on the girl.

The family had been sitting with Kara for a little bit before Jeremiah and Eliza decided to run down the street to Kara's favorite diner to get her some soup and food for everyone else. Lena had to take a business call and had to talk to Jess to let her know she would be in and out of the office for the next week or so. That left Maggie and Alex to sit with Kara. Alex could tell that her sister was in a ton of pain but was too stubborn to let anyone know. She could see Kara's body shaking slightly from the exhaustion and pain and her lower lip slightly trembling. They had been sitting for a minute when Kara tried to shift slightly and instantly regretted it. The throbbing in her hip turned into an intense sharp pain and she cried out in pain. Alex and Maggie immediately got up and tried to help the girl. Kara was now crying and struggling to breathe with her broken ribs and lung that was still healing.

"Kara, I know everything hurt but I need you to try and take a deep breath for me sweetie," Kara said as she put her hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Alex, please just make it stop. It hurts so bad," Kara cried out in pain as Alex wiped tears away from her eyes. Maggie saw the hurt in Alex's eyes and tried to help her out. "Kara, look at me for a second," Maggie pleaded and was relieved when the girl locked eyes with her. "Alright Kara, Alex is going to put her hand on your chest and you are going to try and push it out as you take a deep breath." Maggie continued as Kara shook her head and was able to take a deep breath. She began to calm slightly but panicked again when she felt bile rising in her throat. Alex immediately knew what was going to happen and reached out to grab a bucket and got it under Kara's mouth right before she heaved into the can. Maggie grabbed Kara's hair and held it back for her while rubbing small circles on her back as Alex held the bucket for Kara. This continued on for another minute or two until Kara was able to sit back. Exhausted and in pain Kara laid back down with the help of Alex and Maggie as Lena walked in. Hearing the end of what had just happened, Lena grabbed a wet washcloth and put it on Kara's head as the girl closed her eyes trying to fend of the nausea.

Alex got the okay from Dr. Hamilton to give her sister something to help with the nausea and hoped it would help Kara feel slightly better. It had been a couple of hours, so they also gave Kara more pain meds and she started to lightly drift off to sleep. Lena decided that it would be a good time for her to go to the office, so she could get a little work done and promised to come back in a few hours. She needed to have a conversation with Kara but wanted to wait until the girl was feeling a little better before she confronted her with her feelings.

Eliza and Jeremiah returned with food a few minutes after Lena left and the two of them as well as Maggie and Alex sat in the room and ate in silence. Each one of them had their attention focused on the hero laying in the bed waiting for the moment when she would need help. They all paused when they heard a slight whimper coming from her, but Alex rubbed circles on her hand and she continued to sleep. Kara was still sleeping when they had finished eating and Eliza convinced Alex to go lay down for a little bit in one of the other rooms with Maggie. Eliza knew Alex wouldn't want to leave Kara's side but told Alex she would come get her if Kara needed anything. Alex reluctantly agreed and knew neither her or Maggie had slept in over a day and needed some rest if they were going to help Kara.

Jeremiah and Eliza had been sitting by Kara's bedside in silence before Jeremiah turned to his wife. "Honey, I know you are worried, we all are but Kara is the strongest person I know, and she is going to get through this." Jeremiah said as his wife turned towards him and grabbed his hand. "I know she is strong, I just wish she didn't have to be in so much pain. Kara has been through so much in her short life and the girl just needs to catch a break. It breaks my heart to see her struggling this much and if I could take her place I would in a heartbeat." Eliza continued as she looked over to her youngest daughter.

"I know, it is excruciating to see her in pain but all we can do is be here for her and help her as best we can." Jeremiah finished as he gave his wife a kiss on the lips. They turned back when they heard movement coming from the bed and saw Kara waking up.

"Hey honey how are you feeling?" Jeremiah asked as he grabbed his daughter's hand.

"Everything hurts but I'm not feeling nauseous anymore so that is good," Kara said as both parents had to smile at that. Leave it to Kara to find a silver lining in any situation they both were thinking.

"Dr. Hamilton came in about an hour ago to give you some more pain meds, but she said all your stats were looking good for now and even said that the chest tube should be able to come out soon." Eliza said as she tried to help Kara who was struggling to sit up.

"Here let me help you two," Jeremiah added as he put some pillows behind Kara's back.

"Kara, we went and picked you up some soup, but you were asleep when we got back. Do you want to try and eat a little bit now?" Eliza asked her daughter. Kara shook her head yes and Eliza went to go heat it up in the microwave.

"So, Eliza and I decided that are going to stay around for a while and help you out. We both have a lot of vacation time and we want to be here to help with your recovery." Jeremiah said and watched his daughter's face as she smiled slightly but then frowned. "No that's alright. The last thing I want is to be an inconvenience to you two especially after everything you have done for me." Kara said and watched as Jeremiah's lips turned into a smile. 

"Kara, you would never be an inconvenience to us. You have brought so much happiness to our family and the least we can do is be there for you when you need some help. We are going to stay at least until you get back on your feet. You are our daughter and we both love you so much." Jeremiah finished as Kara wiped away the tears in her eyes. Jeremiah and Eliza had never forced her to view them as her parents, but she did in a way. She loved it when they referred to her as their daughter as it always made her feel like a part of the family. Over the years she had come to see Eliza and Jeremiah as her parents just as she had seen Alex as her sister. She thanked her lucky stars every day that she had been lucky enough to land with the Danvers's family.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara had fallen asleep soon after her conversation with Jeremiah and was able to eat a little bit of soup before passing out from exhaustion. Alex and Maggie were still sleeping in the spare room at the DEO and Lena was catching up on her work at L-Corp and was going to come by in the morning to spend the day with Kara. That left Jeremiah and Eliza in the room with Kara. Both parents had been drifting in and out of sleep for a few hours, suddenly both shot up awake in their chairs when they heard gasping coming from the young girl in the bed. Eliza thought Kara was sleeping but saw the girl's eyes open and knew she was awake.

"Kara, honey what is wrong?" Eliza asked as she and Jeremiah were quickly by Kara's bedside.

"Nothing, I just had a dream," Kara answered as she struggled to catch her breath. She couldn't remember what her dream had been about, but she woke up with an overwhelming feeling of dread and that coupled with her broken ribs made it hard for her to catch her breath.

"Honey, do you want to talk about it?" Jeremiah asked, wanting to help his daughter. Kara shook her head no and laid back down.

Both parents recognized this tactic from when Kara had first arrived on Earth. The girl would get horrible nightmares and then never wanted to talk about what had happened. Over time she began to open up once in a while and both parents shared a worried look as to why their daughter was closing herself off again. Kara turned onto her side and tried to get her breathing under control while closing her eyes. Both parents knew that Kara wouldn't be sleeping for some time, so Eliza started softly singing a lullaby. It was the same lullaby she used to sing to Kara when she had first arrived on Earth and it was one of the only things that could calm the girl down and get her to go back to sleep. Jeremiah joined in softly and they both held their daughter's hand as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep.

0000

Lena arrived at the DEO early the next morning to find Jeremiah and Eliza sleeping with their heads on Kara's bed still holding her hands. She tried to quietly move around the room but both parents woke up. They both observed their daughter who was still sleeping to make sure she wasn't in any distress and then turned their attention towards Lena.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you both, I just wanted to see how Kara was doing." Lena said quietly, not wanting to wake Kara.

"Don't worry about it. We actually should get up and grab some food and coffee for when Kara, Alex, and Maggie get up." Eliza said as her and Jeremiah got up both placing kisses on Kara's head before they left. Eliza sensed that Lena might want some alone time with Kara and knew that all the girls would be hungry when they woke up.

Lena said bye to the two parents as they walked out and slowly made her way over to Kara's bed. She placed a kiss on her forehead before she sat down next to the girl's bed taking her hand as she did. Kara woke up about 10 minutes later and smiled as she saw the sight of Lena sitting next to her bed. Lena looked exhausted and Kara was sure the girl hadn't slept since Kara was hurt. She knew Lena would have stayed up most of the night catching up on work for L-Corp. Kara admired Lena's strong work ethic and how much she cared about her company and employees.

"Hey Kara, how are you feeling?" Lena asked as she noticed Kara winced while trying to shift in her bed to sit up more.

"I'm feeling pretty good," Kara said, and Lena smirked knowing Kara would lie about how she was actually feeling.

Kara looked up at Lena and noticed the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Lena, what's wrong?" Kara asked, suddenly concerned about her friend.

"Kara, I was so worried you were going to die. I saw you bleeding out on the floor of my office and all I could think about was that I was going to lose my best friend," Lena said as the tears began to silently fall down her face. "I was afraid I was going to lose the person that means the most to me and that terrified me." Lena continued as Kara squeezed her hand tighter.

"Lena, you are never going to lose me. I will always be there for you and I will always protect you," Kara said as she felt the tears beginning to form in her own eyes.

"Kara we both know you can't promise that. I mean look at you, you almost died and all I could think about was that you would never know how I truly felt about you." Lena took a deep breath and knew she had to tell Kara now before she chickened out. "Kara, I am in love with you and I have been for quite some time. I value our friendship so much and don't want to ruin it, but I also can't keep this in any longer. I have had feelings for you since the first time you walked into my office. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but you deserved to know the truth," Lena finished as she waited for Kara's reaction.

"Lena, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. You're my best friend and I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else. I still remember the feeling I got the first time I laid eyes on you. I had never seen someone so beautiful and I fell more in love with you each time I saw you. I was so afraid that I wasn't going to get a chance to spend the rest of my life with you. When I was laying on your office floor bleeding out, I saw Alex and my parents, but I also saw you and what our life could have been like and I was afraid that dream would never come true. I never want to spend another day without you by my side," Kara got out through the tears.

Lena leaned over to Kara and wiped away the tears coming down her face. She gently grabbed Kara's face in her hands and softly kissed her one the lips. She had wanted to do this since the day she met Kara and couldn't believe she had waited as long as she had to finally do it. Kara kissed her back and then place her head against Lena's as both girls sat in each other's embrace. Lena eventually helped Kara move over slightly on the bed and she climbed up as Kara cuddled into her side. In the comfort of Lena's arms Kara was able to drift off to sleep, feeling safe for the first time in a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Kara woke up to the sound of laughter and noticed her sister and Maggie were in the room. Kara noticed that she was still being held by Lena and was glad the girl was getting some much-needed rest. Maggie and Alex both smiled when the saw Kara instantly relax when she realized Lena was still with her. They had walked in on the two girls sleeping in the bed and after taking a few pictures they settled down on the couch while they waited for them to wake. They had overheard part of the conversation that Kara and Lena had earlier that day and couldn't be happier that the two girls had finally revealed their feelings for each other.

"Kara, we overheard you and Lena talking last night and while I am overjoyed for both of you, it cost me $20," Alex said as a smiled appeared on her face taking in Kara's confused look. "Maggie and I bet on whether or not you two would every reveal your feeling for each other. I thought you would be too scared to do it, so I took the bet," Alex said as Kara softly laughed.

"Little Danvers, thank you for helping me win that bet," Maggie added as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Alex. "But all jokes aside, I couldn't be happier. I can't think of two people who deserve to be happy more than both of you," Maggie finished as she watched the smile on Kara's face grow even more.

"You two are going to make me cry," Kara stated. "I wish I would have done it much sooner, but I'm glad it finally happened," Kara said.

"I wish you would have done it sooner as well," Lena joked as she had just woken up from her nap. She leaned into Kara and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. The two girls broke apart as they heard giggling coming from Alex and Maggie on the couch.

"You two are adorable," Alex said as she started to get up. "I don't want to pull the two of you apart, but I was hoping I could borrow Lena for a few minutes. I need another set of eyes to look over something in the lab for me," Alex asked as Lena kissed Kara one more time and then got up to follow Alex out the door.

"Kara, I really am happy for you, but I also need to talk to you about something," Maggie said as she pulled up a chair next to Kara's bed. "Kara, I need to thank you for saving my life back in Lena's office," Maggie started. "Alex told me that you pushed me out of the way of a bullet that probably would have killed me." Maggie continued.

"Maggie I would do it again in a heartbeat. You are very important to me and even more important to my sister," Kara stated.

"Kara, your very important to your sister as well," Maggie said. She wanted to make sure Kara knew that she was just as important to Alex as Maggie was. "Your sister definitely couldn't live without you. I don't blame you for going to Lena's office that night and I know why you did but you need to understand that Alex and I would be devastated if something were to happen to you. When I came to and saw how bad of shape you were in, I was afraid I was going to lose my little sister and Alex has barely been able to sleep or eat the past few days because she has been so worried about you. I just need you to know that I am not trying to take your place or take Alex away from you," Maggie said a little more sternly to make sure Kara understood.

"Maggie, of course I know that you aren't trying to take Alex away from me. I am very happy that you two found each other. I have never seen Alex as happy as she is when she is with you. I know that I will always be one of the most important people in her life, but I am also glad that she has someone that can take care of her and love her," Kara said as Maggie grabbed her hand. "Maggie when I lost my family, I never thought that I would get a chance to have another one. Then I met the Danver's and got a sister. I never knew that I would get two sisters but that is what happened. Maggie you are family to me and I will always protect the one's I love." Kara finished as Maggie brushed away a few tears from her eyes. Maggie stood up and placed a kiss on Kara's forehead and then sat back down as the two girls continued to chat.

00000

"So, what did you need me to look at," Lena asked as she walked behind Alex into the lab.

"Oh, I don't actually have anything for you to look at," Alex said with a smirk. "I just needed a few minutes alone with you to talk about Kara." Alex watched as Lena smiled back at her. "I meant what I said back there Lena, I am happy for both of you but if you hurt my sister…" Alex was immediately cut off by Lena. "Let me stop you right there Alex. If I hurt Kara, I would never forgive myself. I know how much she means to you and I would never do anything to purposely hurt her." Lena finished as Alex glared at her for a second then smiled back at her.

"Lena, I know you wouldn't. It's just that Kara has been through so much already in her life that I feel the need to protect her as much as I can." Alex said.

"I know how that feels Alex because I also feel that same need. I am also betting that you felt guilty when Kara was getting attacked in my office. I know that because I felt the same exact way. I swore just as you have to protect the people I love, and I can't help but feel that I failed Kara in some way." Lena stated.

"Lena, I get it. I felt guilty as well when I saw Kara laying there. However, we both know how stubborn Kara is and she is always going to do what she thinks is right. All we can do is be there to help her if she falls." Alex finished as she went in to hug Lena. "I also know that you haven't had the easiest life and I want you to know that you are a part of the family. If you ever need anything do not hesitate to ask," Alex finished as Lena hugged her back. The two girls stayed like that for a minute before making their way back to their girls in the other room.

000

Eliza and Jeremiah had spent most of the day getting their stuff settled in Kara's apartment where they would be staying while Kara was recovering at the DEO. They had brought the girls breakfast in the morning and Eliza was thrilled when Kara told her about Lena. Jeremiah loved how happy Kara looked and knew immediately that Lena was good enough for his daughter. Eliza was sitting in the med bay with Lena, Alex, and Maggie while Kara was taken to get scans done to make sure her injuries were healing properly. Jeremiah decided to get up and walk around to give his legs a stretch and ended up outside J'onn's office. J'onn was inside and just got off the phone so Jeremiah knocked and opened the door to go in.

"Jeremiah, what can I do for you? Is Kara okay?" J'onn asked suddenly worried about the young girl. Jeremiah smiled at the concern for his daughter and sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Kara's alright. She actually just went to get some scans done so we should have some more information in a little bit. I actually just came by to talk if you have a minute," Jeremiah asked.

"Of course, what is it that you wanted to talk about," J'onn replied.

"Alex and Kara are the best things that have ever happened to me," Jeremiah started. "I was worried when Alex joined the DEO at first. Then Kara saved the plane and came out as Supergirl and that worry doubled. Eliza and I were in Midvale and I knew if something happened to either one of them that we couldn't be there to protect them. Alex had told me stories about her boss and how kind and caring he was and that eased my worries slightly. Then Kara called me one day and told me about your past and how she felt connected to someone for the first time in a long time. She spoke of the time you took out of your day to see how she was feeling and how open you were with talking about your daughters and wife who are no longer with us. She told me some of the stories she would tell you about her family and for the first time since she arrived on Earth, I could feel some of the guilt and sadness leave her. I have you to thank for that. You have kept both of my daughters safe and I can never repay you for that so thank you," Jeremiah said.

"Jeremiah, your daughters have given me something that I never thought I would have after my family died. They have given me a reason to live. I know that you are their father, but I care for them as I did for my own daughters. Alex has taught me what true loyalty and friendship is and Kara has shown me that you can find happiness even after your world ends. I know that they are who they are because of you and Eliza and how you have raised them with unconditional love," J'onn said as the two men got up and shared a handshake. Both very grateful that the girls had both men in their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

The funny thing about love is one minute you're an individual whose life isn't connected to another and then suddenly in the blink of an eye your life is woven and entangled in that person's. You suddenly can't remember a day when they weren't in your life and can't imagine another day with them not in it.

Lena entered Kara's room to find Eliza sitting by the bed holding her daughter's hand as she slept. Lena turned to leave and give the mom some time when she was stopped by a voice.

"Lena, dear you can stay," Eliza said with a smile on her face. She motioned to the chair across from her on the other side of the bed.

"Are you sure? I can come back if you want some alone time with her," Lena said as she hesitated at the door.

"Yes, I am sure. Plus, I could use some company and the more people here with Kara the better for her," Eliza said as she looked at her daughter sleeping with sad eyes. Lena made her way over to the chair and sat as Eliza turned back to her. "You know when Kara first arrived, she would fight sleep constantly. She would get nightmares every time she closed her eyes and so her solution was to just try to stop sleeping all together. For a while, she would only sleep a few hours a night if that and then one day I went in Kara's room in the morning and found that Alex had gotten in bed with her in the middle of the night. Kara was sleeping so peacefully just like she is now," Eliza motioned to Kara who was sound asleep on the bed and smiled at the memory of her two daughters. Lena had grabbed Kara's hand during the middle of the story and was lightly rubbing circles over her knuckles. She was happy that for now Kara seemed at peace.

"Do you know that Kara used to call me all the time after you two met and would tell me about you," Eliza said as Lena shook her head no but smiled at hearing that. "Yeah she used to tell me about her amazing friend who also happened to be in charge of a company. I think I knew Kara was falling in love with you before she even did," Eliza said as both women laughed.

"Eliza your daughter is very important to me. She has changed my life for the better and I will forever be grateful for that." Lena said as she looked at Kara.

"Lena you have also changed her life. Every time she talks about you, she lights up and I can tell how happy you make her so thank you for that." Eliza said as Lena looked back at her. Lena didn't know how to feel. She was used to having her walls up but here was this woman sitting in front of her saying that she was good enough for her daughter. That meant more to her than Eliza would ever know. For a split second she imagined what it would be like to have a mother figure in her life again. At a loss for words she just nodded her head at Eliza who stood up after a minute and kissed Kara on the forehead and then made her way out of the room.

"Everything she said is true," Kara softly said as Lena slightly jumped. Lena hadn't realized that Kara had been awake and had heard part of that conversation. "Lena you filled up a hole in my heart that I didn't even know I had. You are more than enough for me and I don't want you to ever question that," Kara finished as Lena got in the bed next to her with tears in her eyes. Lena cuddled up to Kara as best as she could without hurting the girl anymore. "Kara everything you just said about me is how I feel about you. You are the first person who has looked past my name right away and judged me for the person I am and not the name I carry." Lena said as she ran her fingers through Kara's hair and the two girls eventually drifted off to sleep.

0000

Alex had been working in her lab when Eliza came in after a while and sat down.

"How's Kara doing," Alex asked without looking up from her work.

"She was sleeping when I left but Lena is sitting in there with her," Alex smiled at knowing that Kara wasn't alone. "Have you figured out why Kara's cells aren't recharging themselves," Eliza asked and watched her older daughter furrow her brow.

"I don't know. They should be recharging but the are not. The only thing I can think of is that she was drained twice in a row and maybe it is going to take longer for her powers to come back this time." Alex said.

"Have you considered the possibility that they might not come back," Eliza said, and Alex finally lifted her head up from staring at the paperwork she was looking at.

"I don't want to get to that conclusion until I have looked at every solution first," Alex said. "I am going to have you, dad, and Lena look over the data and see if you can find anything I couldn't," Alex said. "But for now, I don't want Kara to know. There is no need to freak her out if they are going to come back." Alex said and watched her mom's expression change.

"Alex, I understand wanting to protect Kara, but she has a right to know that she might never get her powers back. I think that we should really consider talking to her about it. We obviously will keep looking for solutions but for the time being she needs to be aware of the fact that she might not get to be Supergirl again." Eliza said.

"As much as I don't want to tell her, I know you are right. We can tell her, but can we at least wait until tomorrow. I want to talk to Clark first and see if he can come in. He is the only other person who knows what it is like to lose their powers and he might be good for Kara to talk to about it." Alex continued as Eliza shook her head to signal yes.

Kara slept peacefully down the hall completely unaware of the fact that her life might never be the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Life never really turns out the way you expect it to. One minute your life seems on track headed in the right direction and then in a split second everything is derailed and the life you once envisioned for yourself crumbles right in front of you. That's the funny thing about life, sometimes the derail leads you to a life that is even better than you ever could have imagined and sometimes it leads you down a path of darkness. The darkness consumes you until you don't even recognize the person looking back at you in the mirror. Like I said, life never really turns out the way you expect it to.

000

Clark arrives the next morning. He had been in and out of the DEO for the past couple weeks, coming to visit Kara when he had some free time. He had been informed by Alex about the possibility of her powers not returning and promised he would be there in the morning to talk with Kara. He knew that he needed to be the one to help her come to terms with the possibility. He was the last of Kara's family from Krypton and knew what it was like to lose his powers for a few days when he had solar flared in the past. He didn't know what his life would be like with them gone completely but he was prepared to help Kara through whatever feelings and emotions might come up after this talk. They didn't want a big audience for this discussion, so it was decided that Alex and Clark would talk to Kara. They also wanted Lena to be in the room, both Alex and Clark knowing if they were in Kara's position, they would want the person who means the most to them in there.

Lena had spent the night sleeping next to Kara and was still there in the morning, so Alex and Clark decided to use this as their opportunity to talk to Kara. They entered the room and found Kara sitting up in bed with Lena just having finished brushing Kara's hair. Kara smiled as they entered and immediately Clark and Alex both felt guilty for having to deliver this news to her. It was decided that Alex would start the conversation as she had been the one studying the data on Kara for the past week.

"Hey Kara, do you and Lena have a few minutes to talk to us?" Alex asked.

"Of course, it's not like I can go anywhere," Kara said with a laugh and Alex couldn't help but smile that her sister still could have a sense of humor even in this situation. Alex and Clark sat down next to Kara's bed as Lena sat back up on the bed next to Kara.

"So, Kara as you know you still haven't gotten any of your powers back and it has been almost a week," Alex started. "First I just want to say that there could be many reasons for that and all of us are still looking into some ways to recharge your cells. The sun lamps haven't been working but you had also solar flared twice in a short amount of time so that could be why. However, I think you need to consider the possibility that they may never come back," Alex said and waited for Kara's reaction. To Alex's surprise Kara's face didn't change from its blank stare.

"Kara, sweetie, did you hear what Alex said?" Lena asked as she squeezed Kara's hand. Kara stared off into the distance for another couple seconds and then looked at Lena.

"I heard," Kara said as she turned back to Alex.

"Kara, I know this must be really difficult to hear but we want to let you know that all of us are here for you," Clark said as he was also taken aback by Kara's silence. It was usually hard to get the younger girl to stop her rambling, but this was different. Clark wasn't sure if she was just trying to process it all or if she truly didn't know what to say.

Kara just shook her head that she understood and cleared her throat. "Do you three think I could just have a minute to myself," Kara said as all three people in the room were equally as surprised. Kara usually hated being alone with her thoughts but none of them wanted to upset her more, so they nodded their heads, Clark squeezed Kara's other hand as Alex kissed her forehead. Lena squeezed Kara's hand one more time and gave her a quick kiss before she whispered in her ear that she would be out in the hallway if Kara needed her. They all headed out into the hallway but looked back as they watched Kara curl up into herself. Alex didn't miss Kara's eyes as she turned away from them. She recognized that look, it was the same look that Kara wore when she arrived to Earth. The look of someone who had just lived through more tragedy that any one person should ever have to. Alex watched over the years as that look slowly began to fade. It never truly vanished but more life and happiness began to appear in Kara's eyes over the years. Alex was worried that within a minute Kara had just lost all that progress.

The three walked into the hallway and silently sat for a few minutes before Clark spoke up. "Do we think she is just trying to process everything?" Clark asked. For the first time in years Alex didn't know how her sister truly felt and that scared her more than anything.

"I'm not sure. I say we give her a little time to figure out her feelings. It can't be easy to come to terms with potentially losing a part of herself. I think once she has had a little bit of time, she will come to us and we can go from there," Alex said but with little confidence. She hoped she was right but only time would tell. "Lena, you haven't said anything since we left the room," Alex said as she looked over to the woman on her right.

"I don't really know what to say. Supergirl is a part of Kara and I don't know how she will feel if she has to lose that part of herself," Lena said as she looked back to Alex.

"I think Lena has a point," Clark said. "Kara came to this planet a stranger. She had these powers that at first made her feel more alienated but over time she has come to see them as a strength. When she came out as Supergirl she told me that she finally felt like she had a purpose in life and finally felt like she understood why her parents sent her away. I'm afraid that if she doesn't get her powers back, she might lose that sense of purpose," Clark said. Silence returned once again to the room as each person grappled with the fact that Kara may never be the same.

0000

On this earth you will have great powers. Kara repeated this line over and over again in her head. It was the line her mother told her before she was sent away. Every time Kara used her powers and saved another person, she felt like she was keeping a promise to her mother. She sent Lena, Alex, and Clark out of the room because she couldn't talk anymore, she couldn't think anymore, and she couldn't feel anymore. It was all too much and so Kara did what she used to do when she arrived on Earth. She curled into herself and just sat in the silence and darkness. Sometimes it was better to feel nothing than everything Kara had decided. She shut her thoughts off and just stared into the nothingness in front of her.

000

It had been two days since Alex and Clark had entered Kara's room and told her about her potential loss of powers. It had been two days since Kara had spoken to anyone. It had been two days since Kara had eaten or drank anything. Alex eventually had to give Kara fluids through an IV, so she could stay hydrated. Everyone had taken turns sitting with Kara and trying to get the girl to talk. She didn't even sleep, just stared off into space. Alex spent the time she wasn't in Kara's room in her lab trying to find a way to get Kara's powers back. Lena, Jeremiah, Eliza, Winn, and Clark each took turns trying to help find a solution as well. Each of them working as hard as they could to try and bring back the girl who was withering away in front of them. Lena spent the most time in Kara's room. Afraid of touching the girl too much she sat in front of her and just talked to her. She would talk about anything and everything. Hoping that something she said might bring back her girlfriend. Kara just continued to stare off into space lost in her own mind.

That's the thing about darkness is that there is no light to find your way out. You are consumed by it and you either stay trapped there or find a way to turn the light back on.


	13. Chapter 13

Maggie had seen Alex stressed over Kara before. She had watched Alex worry over her sister as she saved the city as Supergirl. She hadn't however ever seen her girlfriend look this distraught before. This was different, and Maggie didn't know what to do. Maggie understood why Alex felt so helpless. Maggie had just come out of Kara's room after sitting with the younger girl for close to an hour. It had been two days since Kara had fallen apart and Maggie had never seen Kara like this before. She had been with Kara on some particularly rough days and nights and seen the girl break down, but this wasn't just a hard day. Maggie had sat alone in the room with Kara and watched as the girl she saw as a sister stared at seemingly nothing. Maggie had tried anything she could think of to get Kara to talk but nothing had worked. She felt an ache in her chest as she watched the lifelessness in Kara's eyes. At the hour mark she had to leave the room. It was too hard to sit there, and watch Kara slip away before her eyes. Now standing there in the doorway to Alex's lab she couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Alex if they couldn't get Kara out of this state.

Maggie entered Alex's lab and watched as her girlfriend looked over the same file for the 100th time. Alex had been working non-stop trying to find a solution and was growing more and more frustrated every time she failed. Alex looked up when she noticed Maggie walking towards her and set the file down.

"Any change?" Alex asked even though she knew what the answer would be.

"No, sorry babe" Maggie said as she sat down next to Alex. "I tried talking to her, but she just stared off into the distance. I have never seen her look that broken before and it scared me," Maggie continued as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I know," Alex said as she sighed. "I usually always know what to do when it comes to Kara, but I'm not sure what to do anymore. I can't figure out a solution and no one can seem to get through to her," Alex said as she fought back the tears forming in her eyes. "Maggie, what are we going to do," Alex said as the tears started to fall.

Maggie didn't know what to say. For as long as she knew the Danvers sisters they had always been on the same page. They both knew how to comfort the other without saying a word. If Alex didn't know how to help Kara now, how would anyone else. Maggie didn't know how to help Kara but right now her girlfriend was breaking down in front of her and she knew how to handle that. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex and let her cry for as long as she needed to. Alex eventually drifted off to sleep on the couch that Maggie had moved them over too. Maggie made sure that Alex was still sleeping before she got up and headed into the hallway. She had made Kara a promise awhile back that she would take care of Alex, but she had also made a promise to herself that she would help Alex take care of Kara. Maggie knew that she had to follow through on that and headed back to Kara's room.

000

Kara wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had talked to Alex and Clark about her powers. She remembered asking them if she could have some time alone. She remembered Lena telling her she would be out in the hallway if she needed anything. Everything after that was a blur. She knew people had been coming in and out and knew that they were talking but all their words just jumbled together. She hadn't allowed herself to feel or think about anything for some time. She heard someone come into the room and for the first time in two days allowed herself to listen to what was being said.

Maggie came back into the room and sometime in the few hours since she had been with Alex, Lena had come back. Lena was sleeping on the couch in Kara's room and Maggie quietly sat down in front of Kara. She didn't know if Kara could actually hear what she was saying but started talking anyway.

"Kara, I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted to tell you something. I haven't told you a lot about my life growing up and I think that should change now. I grew up with a mom and dad who were very loving. The three of us had this perfect family dynamic and I always felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Then one day my parents found out I was gay and our whole perfect family dynamic crumbled. I was sent to live with my Aunt and in an instant, I lost the two most important people in my life. I lost a part of myself that day. I know that you understand what that is like. I also know that our experiences were very different, but we both lost a part of ourselves in a split second. That is a pain that you can never take away. I became a different person after that day. My Aunt was great, but I started to lose who I used to be. I didn't smile like I used to, and I started to put up a wall around everyone. I couldn't understand how the people that were supposed to love me the most in this world could just throw me away like I was nothing. I made decisions that I wasn't proud of but that was the only way I knew how to cope. I understand that after losing your parents and world it must be terrifying to possibly lose another part of who you are but that's part of life Kara. It's not always perfect and it is usually pretty messy but at the same time it is beautiful. You have so many people who love you Kara. There has been a constant stream of them coming in and out of your room for the past two days and Lena pretty much won't leave your side. Kara all of us know how much being Supergirl means to you but we would all take Kara Danvers over Supergirl any day. There is still a chance that your powers could come back but the thing is you don't need your powers to be a hero. You have the heart of a hero regardless of if you are Supergirl or not. The thing is Kara if you spend your life worrying about what might happen you miss out on all the amazing things happening around you every day. Look we are all going to be here for you no matter what, but the thing is you need to come back to us, so we can help you." Maggie finished, so caught up in her speech that she hadn't noticed Kara had grabbed her hand at some point while she was talking.

Tear were streaming down Kara's face as she spoke for the first time in two day. "Thank you Maggie," Kara said as Maggie wiped away the tears from Kara's eyes.

Maggie wasn't sure why she was finally able to get through to Kara but at this point she really didn't care. Both girls were so focused on the other that neither of them noticed Alex and Lena standing on the other side of Kara's bed both equally as relieved that their girl had finally come back to them.

000

That night had been one of the best that Kara could remember in recent memory. After she talked with Alex and Lena it was decided that everyone was in need of a movie night. Alex and Maggie went out and got as much takeout food as they could carry. J'onn helped Eliza and Jeremiah move furniture into Kara's room at the DEO and Lena set up a projection screen so they could play a movie. James and Winn came after they were done with work and Clark flew back bringing Kara's favorite pizza from Metropolis. Everyone was exhausted from the past few days and it wasn't too much of a surprise that most of them didn't make it to the end of the movie. Alex was the first to fall asleep followed soon after by James, Winn, Eliza, Jeremiah, Clark and J'onn. Lena followed soon after curled up in Kara's side and Kara knew she would be the next to fall asleep. She looked over at the couch and saw the only other person who was still awake. Maggie had been cuddled up to Alex's side and made eye contact with Kara. Kara mouthed thank you and Maggie whispered back "El Mayarah, stronger together".

Kara began to drift off to sleep knowing Maggie was right. As she looked around the room at all the sleeping figures one last time she knew, powers or no powers she had all she would ever need right here in this room.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I have a couple different ideas of routes I might want to take this story in but let me know if you want to see anything specific or if there is anything you want to see more or less of.


	14. Chapter 14

Kara spent a few more days recovering at the DEO until it was decided she could go home to continue her recovery process there. It was decided that Kara would stay at Lena's penthouse since it was much larger than Kara's apartment. Eliza and Jeremiah reluctantly went back to Midvale with the promise that they would come back frequently to check on both their girls. Lena was going to take care of Kara and when she needed to go into work Alex or Maggie would come over and help Kara if she needed it. Kara was given a pair of crutches since her ankle was still healing as well as her hip. At this point her ribs were feeling a lot better but her lower half of her body was still in quite a bit of pain meaning she would need help. For now, Kara had come to terms with the idea of her powers never returning but everyone else promised they would continue to look for solutions. For the time being though, Kara was without powers and just as human as everyone else. Alex and Maggie helped Lena take Kara to her home and then after staying for dinner left the two younger girls alone.

"Lena, do you think I could take a shower?" Kara asked looking over to her girlfriend on the couch.

"Sure, let me just go set up the shower with the chair and then I'll come back and help you get up," Lena said as she kissed Kara's head and made her way to the bathroom. Lena set up the chair and grabbed a couple towels and a change of clothes for Kara and then headed back into the living room to find Kara barely awake on the couch. She pulled out her camera and snapped a quick picture before she set her phone back done and lightly rubbed Kara's back.

"Kara, the shower is already. Are you ready to get up?" Lena asked softly as Kara opened her eyes back up, smiling at Lena.

"I don't think my body is ready to get up but let's go," Kara said laughing softly. Kara started to slowly get up wincing as the pain returned to her hip. Lena helped Kara gently sit up.

"Kara, honey we are in no rush. Take as much time as you need," Lena said as she noticed Kara's breathing pick up.

"Alright yeah just give me one second," Kara said as Lena went over to her kitchen counter to grab Kara's pain pills.

"It's been a few hours so why don't you take another pill before you get up, so it will start working while you are in the shower," Lena said as she handed Kara the pill and a glass of water. Kara thanked her, and Lena took the glass of water back before Kara shook her head that she was ready to get up. Lena grabbed Kara's crutches from behind the couch and Kara used one arm to grab onto them and grabbed Lena's hand with the other. Kara slowly got up to a standing position and leaned on Lena for a minute before she got the crutches on either side of her and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Lena followed closely behind in case Kara lost her balance. It took a few minutes, but Kara finally got in the bathroom and sat down in the chair exhausted already from the short walk. By the time Lena helped get Kara undressed and the water running Kara was practically falling asleep from the exhaustion and pain medicine. Lena helped Kara finish up in the shower and then got her pajamas for her as she helped her change into them. The two made their way into Lena's bedroom and Kara finally got to the side of the bed where she handed Lena her crutches and waited for Lena to return.

"Alright, Kara I am going to help you swing your leg over, so you can lay down," Lena said, and she gently grabbed Kara's leg and lifted it into the bed. She watched as Kara's face pinched up in pain and set it down as Kara breathed a sigh of relief. Lena got Kara situated in bed and was going to get Kara some water and her laptop, so she could do some work. She got up from the bed but was stopped by Kara's arm on her own.

"Lena, can you just lay with me with for a little bit?" Kara asked, and Lena got back into bed and let Kara put her head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Of course. I will stay until you fall asleep and then I am just going to grab you some water and pain pills for later," Lena said as she kissed Kara's head and ran her fingers through her hair. Within a few minutes Kara was asleep, and Lena waited a few more minutes to make sure she was actually asleep before she got up. She walked out into the living room and made sure all the doors were locked and lights were off before she grabbed a bottle of water for Kara and some pain pills. She also grabbed her laptop, so she could do some work in bed while Kara slept. She got back into her room smiling at the sight of her girlfriend asleep in her bed. She set everything down on her bedside table and quickly changed into her pajamas and used the bathroom before she got into bed. Kara whimpered slightly when Lena got into bed, but Lena ran her fingers through her hair and softly whispered to Kara and she was resting peacefully again within a minute. Lena opened her laptop and prepared herself to catch up on all the work she had missed while staying with Kara at the DEO.

They made it a few hours before Lena woke up with Kara thrashing around on the bed and talking in Kryptonese. Lena didn't know what Kara was saying but knew that she was having a nightmare, so she gently tried to shake her girlfriend awake.

"Kara, honey I need you to wake up. You're okay just wake up for me," Lena pleaded as Kara sat up quickly. Her breathing was labored, and she felt a rush of pain in her hip as she sat up. She felt a wave of nausea as she finally realized where she was.

"Lena, I think I am going to be sick," Kara said as Lena jumped out of bed and grabbed a trash can. She got it over to Kara just in time and pulled back Kara's hair as she began to vomit. Lena just rubbed Kara's back and whispered that it was going to be okay until it was over. When she was sure Kara had finished Lena grabbed the bottle of water and had Kara rinse her mouth out into the trash can. She put pillows behind Kara's back, so she could stay sitting for a minute and ran to the bathroom setting the trashcan down to deal with later. She grabbed a washcloth and a towel and a new shirt for Kara noticing her old one was covered in sweat and went back into the room, finding Kara crying.

"Kara, are you in pain?" Lena asked hating seeing her girlfriend struggling this much.

"I'm just so tired of feeling this way. I just want to feel better Lena," Kara said as she continued to cry. Lena got up onto the bed with Kara and helped her change out of her shirt. She wiped her down with the washcloth and dried her with the towel and then put a new shirt on her. She helped her lay back down and cuddled up next to her.

"Kara, I know how hard this has been for you and I wish I could just take all your pain away and make you feel better but unfortunately I can't. I can however tell you that I am going to be here for you through all of this and the two of us are going to get through this together," Lena said as she hugged Kara a little tighter. "Just close your eyes and try and get some sleep," Lena finished as Kara's crying had softened a bit. Kara still felt horrible, but she believed every word Lena had just said and knew that she would get through it with her girlfriend by her side.

Lena woke up the next morning to find Kara sleeping next to her. She quietly got out of bed knowing Kara didn't get much sleep last night and went out into the living room to get some more work done. It was a few hours later when Kara finally woke up. Lena had gotten out of the shower and changed and went back into her bedroom to find Kara stirring.

"Good morning," Lena said as she made her way over to Kara's side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Lena continued.

"I'm actually feeling okay. Thank you for last night, sorry for keeping you up," Kara said looking slightly down as she did.

"Hey, Kara I meant what I said. We are in this together and you don't need to apologize for something you can't control," Lena said as she grabbed Kara's chin and lifted her head up, so they were looking at each other. Lena gently kissed Kara on the lips and pulled back looking into Kara's eyes. "Are you hungry?" Lena asked and immediately knew the answer since Kara was always hungry.

"Do you even need to ask?" Kara said as she laughed. "Seriously Lena, thank you for everything not just for last night but for everything you have done for me since the accident." Kara said resting her head on Lena's shoulder.

"Kara you have been there for me when I needed someone and now it's my chance to be here for you. It's going to be a long road, but I will be there for you every step of the way," Lena said as Kara pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you Lena," Kara said.

"I love you too, Kara," Lena responded and surprised herself with how natural it felt to say that. She had never been surer of anything in her life and couldn't believe how lucky she was to call Kara her girlfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been three days since Kara had been released from the DEO and her and Lena had been spending most of their time together. Lena had been able to do most of her work from home but today she had to go into the office. She had multiple meetings that she had been putting off for a week and couldn't push them back anymore. The night before Lena had talked to Alex who let Lena know she had the day off and could come keep Kara company. Lena woke up at 7 and started to get ready for the day. She let Kara continue to sleep while she was getting ready. Alex got to Lena's at 8 and Lena went into her bedroom and kissed Kara's head and then made her way back into the kitchen where Alex was sitting with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Alex, thanks again for today," Lena said as Alex just shook her head.

"Not a problem at all. I was going to come over and hang out with Kara anyways today. How long do you think you will be at work today?" Alex asked as Lena finished getting her stuff together.

"I might be gone for a while. I have a couple meetings that I have to go to and then a lot of paperwork I need to catch up on, so I might be late if that is okay." Lena said wanting to make sure someone would be with Kara for the whole day.

"Of course, that's fine, I just wanted to see if you would be back in time for dinner. Maggie has to work till 4 but then she was going to come over and we probably will order some take out," Alex said to Lena.

"I might be, but I can text you later and let you know what time I am planning on coming back," Lena said as she grabbed her phone, "Alright I have to go in a minute, but Kara will probably sleep for a few more hours. I left her pain pills on the counter, she took one at 2 this morning but hasn't had one since," Lena said as she made her way to the door.

"Alright sounds good, have a good day at work," Alex said as she watched Lena close the door. Alex made her way over to the couch and put a movie on as she looked at her emails.

It was 2 hours later when Alex heard noise coming from Lena's bedroom. Alex got up and made her way in and smiled at the sight of her sister slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead," Alex said and chuckled as Kara grumbled. "Let me help you out of bed and then I will make some breakfast for us," Alex said as Kara was still struggling to wake up for the day.

"It's too early to be up," Kara said her voice thick with sleep.

"Kara, it's 10am. It's not that early," Alex said laughing as Kara started to sit up.

"Well it feels earlier," Kara complained.

Alex helped Kara up and got her crutches for her, so she could go use the bathroom. After Alex finished helping Kara get to the couch, she set in to start making breakfast for the two of them.

"Don't start a fire in Lena's kitchen please," Kara joked as Alex stuck her tongue out at her younger sister.

"Haha very funny," Alex said back to Kara. Alex wasn't exactly the best cook, but she kept breakfast simple and stuck with coffee and some eggs and toast.

"So how has it been staying with Lena," Alex asked and immediately saw the smile light up on Kara's face.

"It has been really good, Alex I really like her and can't believe that I am actually with her. I told her I loved her the other night and it just felt so right," Kara said with the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm really happy for both of you," Alex said as she returned a smile. "I actually can't believe that you two finally confessed your feelings for one another, but I am so glad you two did. It's about time that both of you are happy and in a good relationship," Alex finished as Kara leaned into her side and the two continued to watch tv. It had been a few hours and Kara had fallen asleep about an hour ago when Maggie got to Lena's.

"Hey babe, how was work?" Alex asked as Maggie came over to the table and kissed Alex before she sat down.

"It was a pretty busy day but went by fast. How is little Danvers doing?" Maggie asked as she chuckled at the sight of Kara passed out on the couch.

"She's doing pretty good considering everything that is going on. She has been asleep for about an hour, but I was going to wake her up soon. I just talked to Lena a few minutes ago and she won't be back for a few hours. She had a lot of work to catch up on, so I told her we would stay over until she got back." Alex said as she leaned into Maggie's side.

"Alright sounds good. Why don't I go wake Kara up and then we can decide what we want to get for dinner," Maggie said as she made her way over to the couch and softly shook Kara's arm. Kara slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the smiling face of her favorite detective.

"Hey Maggie," Kara said.

"Hey little Danvers, did you have a nice nap?" Maggie continued as she ran her fingers through Kara's hair.

"Yeah it was pretty good. Are we eating soon?" Kara asked as she looked over to Alex. Maggie laughed, of course Kara's first thought when she woke up was about food.

"I was just about to order it. Lena won't be home for a few hours, so I figured the three of us could just have a movie night," Alex said, and Kara shook her head and smiled.

"Sure, sounds good. I wish Lena could be here but you two are pretty good company as well," Kara said getting smiles in return from both Maggie and Alex.

"Oh Kara, you are definitely in love," Maggie said helping Kara get up. She handed Kara a pain pill and a glass of water and then helped her get up.

"I am Maggie," Kara said giggling. "Lena just makes me so happy," Kara continued.

"You got a good one," Maggie said grabbing onto Kara's arm.

"So do you Maggie," Kara said as she looked over to Alex who was smiling. They walked over to the table and Kara sat down as Maggie walked over to Alex.

"I know kid. I am the luckiest girl in the whole world," Maggie said as Alex blushed and the two kissed. They pulled away and Alex pulled out the takeout menus as they decided on a restaurant to order from. Kara easily talked them into ordering Chinese and of course pot stickers. The food arrived shortly after and the three sat on the couch watching movies. Soon one after another they all fell asleep on the couch.

Lena got back right around 11pm and smiled at the sight that greeted her when she walked in. Kara was in the middle of the couch wrapped up by both Maggie and Alex and all three were sleeping soundly. All three stirred when the door closed, and Kara smiled when she saw that her girlfriend was home. Alex and Maggie got up as Lena went over to Kara and kissed her softly on the lips.

"How was work," Kara asked as Lena pulled back.

"Work was fine, but I am much happier now that I am home with you," Lena said as Kara smiled sleepily. "You look tired, why don't we get you to bed," Lena continued. Alex and Maggie helped Lena get Kara into the bedroom and both sleepily walked out of the room with Lena following.

"Hey, it's late why don't you guys just sleep in the guest room tonight," Lena said as Maggie and Alex both thanked her and made their way into the spare room and both fell asleep soon after. Lena made her way back into the room and after changing snuggled up next to Kara was sleeping already. Lena's last thought before she fell asleep was how lucky she felt to not only have Kara as a girlfriend but have Maggie and Alex as part of her family as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Two months had passed since Kara was attacked at L-Corp. She had pretty much fully healed physically at this point but was still without her powers. She had adjusted to living life without them and for the most part had accepted that they may never come back. Lena had been a terrific girlfriend in helping with Kara's recovery and the two felt more connected than ever having spent so much time together. Things were starting to get back to normal. Lena had been going back to working full time at L-Corp. Kara had returned to Catco last week, working part time until she had her energy back. She had been thrilled to get back to reporting. It made her feel like herself again and she was grateful that she still had that part of her life even though her life as Supergirl was over for now. She had also been spending a few hours a week at the DEO helping them out. They lost a valuable asset in Supergirl and had been busier than ever trying to protect the city. J'onn had taken on a lot of the responsibility that Supergirl used to have and Kara was grateful for that. Once Kara was fully healed and allowed to start exercising again, Alex had promised her that she would train her to fight as a human without her powers. Kara was excited by the prospect to spend more time with her sister and to potentially still be able to help the DEO even if it wasn't with her superpowers.

This week had been a particularly long week for everyone and Lena, Maggie, Alex, and Kara all decided a much-needed relaxing weekend was what they all needed. Alex and Kara had decided to take their girlfriends to visit Midvale. Eliza and Jeremiah were thrilled to have a full house for the weekend and it was only a couple hour drive so the four girls decided to make it a road trip and drive there together. They had all taken Friday off work and left early in the morning, so they could make it to Midvale around noon. They took turns driving and had to make plenty of stops because Kara kept complaining about being hungry even though they had plenty of snacks in the car. Finally, the girls arrived and pulled up to Danvers's house and were greeted by a smiling Eliza and Jeremiah.

"Girls, I am so glad you could all make it out here for the weekend," Eliza said as she hugged all four girls while Jeremiah grabbed their luggage out of the back of the car.

"I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me and including me this weekend," Lena said to Eliza as she hugged her.

"Of course, Lena you are a part of the family and you are always welcomed to come," Eliza said as she walked the girls into the house. Jeremiah came a few minutes later with all the luggage and the four girls took a couple minutes to get their stuff settled into their rooms before they came back out to help make lunch.

"Is there anything I can do to help," Maggie said as she walked into the kitchen with Alex. Kara and Lena were already helping Jeremiah outside getting the grill going.

"Sure, if you want you and Alex can cut up some fruit," Eliza said as she handed Alex cutting boards and knives. The three spent the next couple minutes cutting up fruit and setting up the table for lunch. Eliza couldn't help but smile as she saw Kara outside with Jeremiah and Lena laughing.

"I'm glad you girls could come out this weekend," Eliza said to Maggie and Alex. "I think it is good for all of you to get away from the city for a few days. You all have been through a lot the last couple months and I think a relaxing weekend is what you all need," Eliza finished as Maggie and Alex smiled.

"How is Kara doing?" Eliza couldn't help but ask Alex.

"Mom you talk to her almost every day on the phone," Alex said back to her mother.

"I know, but I just worry. She seems happier but it's hard to tell just by hearing her voice," Eliza said with concern in her voice.

"I actually think she is doing really well. She has had a hard time, but she has seemed a lot happier the past couple weeks," Alex said and noticed how Eliza immediately relaxed hearing that.

"Yeah I agree with Alex. I think a lot of it has to do with Lena. She has been there for Kara through it all and you can just tell how happy they make each other," Maggie added as she looked outside at the two girls.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. Kara talks about Lena all the time on the phone and I know its early in their relationship, but I hope she marries that girl," Eliza said as Alex and Maggie couldn't help but laugh hearing Eliza say that.

"What's so funny in here," Jeremiah said walking into the kitchen from outside followed by Lena and Kara.

"Oh nothing, mom was just telling Maggie and I a funny story, but you had to be there," Alex said not wanting to freak Lena or Kara out with the idea of marriage.

"Well I guessed we missed out, but the chicken is done so let's eat," Jeremiah said as they all sat down at the table and started to eat.

After lunch all four girls went and laid down for a little bit. They were all tired from waking up early and the drive and decided a nap would be good before they explored the town later. As they napped, Eliza and Jeremiah sat out on the deck both enjoying the nice weather and reading. Jeremiah set his book down and looked at his wife who was looking out to the water.

"What are you thinking about dear," Jeremiah said as he reached over for his wife's hand.

"I was just thinking how lucky we are. This is what I have always wanted. When I envisioned our future, this is what I pictured, the two of us and our girls happy and together. Having Maggie and Lena just makes it all that better," Eliza said smiling and tightening her grip on Jeremiah's hand.

"I know what you mean. These past few months have been hard but having all the girls here really makes me appreciate everything all of us have. I think this weekend was a good idea for everyone. It really shows you what is most important in life," Jeremiah said as the two continued to look out to the water, content to sit there until the girls woke up.

An hour later everyone was awake and getting ready to head into town to show Maggie and Lena around. They planned to spend part of the day tomorrow on the beach, so it was decided this evening they would go to some of the shops in town and go out to dinner at the girl's favorite restaurant from when they were younger. Kara had grown the love Midvale as a kid and was very happy that she had a chance to show Lena around the place that held a special place in her heart. Neither her nor Lena were exactly open books when it came to their past lives, but Kara was hoping that by opening up Lena to some of her past they could move their relationship forward even more. It was scary to open herself up to someone else, but Kara knew that if there was anyone she wanted to do that with, it was Lena.

After dinner was finished, the group made their way back to the house. It was about a 10-minute walk but the family decided to walk along the beach so they could watch the sun set. Alex and Maggie were leading the pack, holding hands and admiring the view of the ocean. Kara and Jeremiah were close behind the two girls and Kara was telling Jeremiah about some of her new stories she was covering at work. The back of the pack consisted of Eliza and Lena who were a little bit behind the rest, both slowly walking and taking in their surroundings.

"Thank you," Eliza said to Lena who turned in confusion.

"For what," Lena asked not sure what she had done to deserve it.

"For just being there and for being you," Eliza continued. "I know how much you have done for Kara and how happy you have made her. I have seen a smile on her today that I haven't seen in quite some time and I believe I have you to thank for that," Eliza said as Lena slowed her walking down a little bit.

"Well I think being here with all of you is part of the reason why she is so happy. She talks about you and Jeremiah in such a positive way all the time and I know how much she thinks of the two of you. Kara is amazing and you two are partly responsible for that, so I suppose I should be thanking you. She has made me the happiest I have been in my entire life and the least I can do is make sure she is happy in return," Lena said as she stopped and looked at Eliza. She knew Kara wasn't biologically Eliza's daughter, but she saw so much of Kara in her. Eliza grabbed Lena's hand and brought her in for a hug before the two broke apart and continued walking. Looking ahead and seeing her whole family in front of her, Eliza was so happy that it now included the girl walking right next to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Lena woke up the next morning alone in the bed her and Kara were sharing. It was just after 6 and Lena went downstairs looking for her girlfriend. Lena made her way over to kitchen and looked out the window to the backyard to find Kara outside. The girl was sitting out on one of the patio chairs on the deck looking out into the water. The sun was just beginning to rise, as Lena threw on her sweatshirt and made her way outside. Kara turned and when she noticed it was Lena she smiled and motioned for her to come join her on her chair. Lena made her way over to the chair and sat down snuggling into Kara's side.

"I'm happy to see you but what are you doing up? I thought you would be asleep for at least another hour," Kara said as she kissed Lena and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I woke up and noticed the bed was empty, so I thought I would look for you," Lena said smiling up at Kara.

"I wanted to get up and see the sun rise over the water. It was one of my favorite things to do when I first came to earth and every chance I get to come back home I try and wake up early so I can watch it. When I first arrived here, I had a really hard time controlling my hearing and one night I couldn't sleep so I ended up sitting outside on the deck for most of the night. Jeremiah came out in the morning and the sun was just about to rise. It was so quiet outside and peaceful and the two of us just sat there and enjoyed it together. It was one of the only times of the day when I didn't have to try and control everything I was hearing. I know I don't have to worry about that right now since I don't have my super hearing but watching the sun rise still gives me that feeling of peace and calm to this day." Kara said as Lena just listened to the story.

"I didn't know that you liked the sunrise that much," Lena said, "I'm glad you told me that story though," Lena continued as she looked into Kara's eyes. "I like hearing stories about when you were younger," Lena said hugging into Kara more.

"I know I don't share a lot about my past, but I want to start telling you more. I trust you completely and I want you to know all of me not just who I am right now," Kara said as Lena looked at her with pure love in her eyes.

"Thank you Kara, I know neither of us have had the easiest pasts, but it means a lot that you trust me enough to open up. I also want to work on being more open with you, so I think that this is a good start," Lena said, and the two girls continued to talk as they watched the sun rise.

Inside the house Alex had just woken up and smiled as saw Kara and Lena outside together. She knew Kara would be out there watching the sun rise but was glad that Lena was out there as well.

"What's got you so happy this morning," Maggie said as she entered the kitchen kissing Alex before grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Oh nothing, just happy to be here with you," Alex said as she wrapped her arm around Maggie. "So, you ready to try out surfing today," Alex said as Maggie laughed.

"I'm not sure but with you as a teacher I am sure I will pick it up in no time," Maggie said as Alex smiled in return.

"Oh, trust me I am a fantastic teacher," Alex said, and Maggie couldn't help but smirk.

"That's not what Kara told me," Maggie replied, and Alex opened her mouth in shock.

"That's not fair, Kara was especially difficult to teach. She kept getting distracted by all the birds and noises," Alex said with a pout as Maggie laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Well I guess we will have to go out and see if you really are," Maggie said as she made her way back upstairs to change into her swimsuit.

Turns out Kara was right because 3 hours had passed, and Maggie had not managed to get up on her board once. She hadn't even gotten anywhere close to getting up. Alex was an excellent surfer but when it came to teaching, she wasn't quite as skilled. Maggie had returned to the beach and was content to watch her girlfriend enjoy a few more waves before she swam in and joined Maggie laying down relaxing in the sun. They made their way back up to the house after another hour and joined the rest of the family who were sitting down to have lunch.

After lunch was finished Eliza and Jeremiah went out to the store to get some groceries from dinner while Maggie went up to the upstairs bathroom to take a shower and Lena took one in the downstairs bathroom. Alex and Kara sat outside together just enjoying the sun.

"Alex thanks for putting this weekend together. I didn't know how much I needed a trip home, but I am glad that you thought of the idea. I always feel so calm and happy when I am here. It's not that I haven't been happy recently, but the past couple months have been pretty difficult," Kara said as she turned to Alex.

"I know things have been really hard for you, but I am glad to see your smile again. I missed seeing you so happy and I am glad this weekend happened. I am also glad that Maggie and Lena were able to come to the place that means so much to both of us," Alex said smiling at her younger sister.

"I know what you mean. This weekend has brought Lena and I a lot closer. I feel more connected to her than I ever have and that makes me really happy. I am also glad that you got a chance to take Maggie surfing even if it didn't go so well for her," Kara said laughing as she remembered the sight of Maggie attempting to surf this morning.

"I swear I am a good teacher," Alex said pouting at Kara.

"You may not be the best surfing teacher, but you are the best sister," Kara said as Alex leaned over and kissed Kara's head. The two girls sat back in their chairs and waited for everyone else to come back to the house.

000

Eliza and Jeremiah had returned home from the store and everyone got to work on helping make dinner. After everyone ate, the whole family sat down and played a couple games before they went to bed. Jeremiah woke up and looking over at the clock noticed that it was close to 3am. He got up and went downstairs to get a glass of water. As soon as he went down the stairs, he saw his youngest daughter sitting watching television on the couch.

"Hey honey, can't sleep?" Jeremiah asked Kara as she turned around and smiled seeing him.

"Yeah I woke up a little bit ago and didn't want to wake Lena up, so I just decided to come down here and watch tv for a little bit," Kara said as Jeremiah came over to the couch and sat down with his glass of water.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Jeremiah asked knowing that was something that plagued his younger daughter.

"I don't think so. I woke up in a little bit of a panic for some reason but seeing Lena next to me helped calm me down," Kara said as Jeremiah smiled.

"I'm glad you brought Lena. It's been good getting to know her a little better," Jeremiah said as Kara snuggled up next to him.

"I'm glad that you two have gotten along so well. Lena has never been very close to her family, so it means a lot that all of you have been so warm and welcoming to her," Kara said as she yawned.

"Well she is obviously very special to you so of course I am going to be nice to her. Do you want to try and go back to bed, you look tired." Jeremiah said as Kara shook her head softly.

"I think I will stay down here for a little longer, but you should go back to bed. Don't let me keep you up," Kara said, and Jeremiah softly smiled.

"I appreciate your selflessness Kara but if you're staying up than so will I. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Jeremiah asked. Kara sighed, and Jeremiah rubbed her back.

"I don't really know what is going on. This weekend has been amazing and the happiest I have been in a long time, but something still feels off," Kara said as she looked over at Jeremiah.

"Honey you are allowed to not be okay after everything that happened to you in the past few months. You went through something traumatic and your whole world changed. No one expects you to just be happy all the time after that," Jeremiah said looking back at his daughter.

"Those few days after Alex told me I might not get my powers back, all I could think about was that I was letting my mom down. She sent me here to protect Clark and Earth and I wasn't going to be able to do that anymore. It was all just too much to think about, so I just shut everything off. It was easier in that moment to feel nothing. I know now that my mom wanted me to live not just to protect everyone but to live for myself. There is still a part of me though that worries that I won't be able to keep all of you safe," Kara said, and Jeremiah nodded that he understood.

"Kara it isn't your job to keep all of us safe. Your job is to enjoy your life. You have been through so much and you deserve to be happy and carefree sometimes. That's why I wanted you girls to have this weekend away from all the craziness of the city. It gave all of you an opportunity to just relax and have fun. Your right about your mom Kara. She wanted you to live and to have a happy life. I know that because I am a parent and that is all I have ever wanted for you girls. Kara, I know I am not your father, but I have always seen you as my daughter and all Eliza and I have ever wanted is for you to get a second chance to live a full and happy life," Jeremiah said as he kissed Kara on the top of her head.

"Jeremiah, I know I don't say it enough but thank you for always treating me like your own. I want you to know that I do see you and Eliza as my parents. I would not have the amazing life that I have now if not for the two of you and I love you so much for that, "Kara said as she laid her head back on Jeremiah's shoulder and the two fell asleep a few minutes later on the couch. Eliza woke up the next morning and came downstairs finding the two of them still asleep together on the couch. She covered them up with a blanket and smiled at the sight of her husband with their daughter and made her way back upstairs to take a shower.


	18. Chapter 18

The girls spent the rest of the day hanging out with Eliza and Jeremiah. They woke early the next morning, so they could head back to the city. They ate a quick breakfast and then said goodbye to the two parents before they all got into the car. They made a few quick stops but made it home in pretty good time. Alex dropped Kara and Lena off at Lena's penthouse and then her and Maggie drove back to their apartment. Kara and Lena unpacked their clothes and then settled on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Lena asked as Kara settled into her side.

"Sure, why don't you pick one for us," Kara said as she yawned.

"Would you rather just take a nap? You seem tired, I know you didn't sleep that much last night," Lena said as she rubbed Kara's back.

"No, it's fine. I am just a little tired, but I would rather watch a movie with you," Kara said as Lena got up and put a movie on for them. She came back to the couch and sat down as Kara laid her head on Lena's lap. Within five minutes of the movie starting Kara had already fallen asleep. After the movie had finished, Kara was still sleeping so Lena grabbed her tablet from the side table and caught up on some emails she had missed from their trip this weekend. Lena was replying to emails for about an hour when Kara finally woke up.

"Hey, how was your nap?" Lena asked.

"Good, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Kara said as she kissed Lena.

"That's okay. I just ordered some dinner, so it should be here in like 20 minutes," Lena said.

"Alright, I'm not too hungry," Kara said as she kissed Lena again on the lips.

"I am really glad that I got to know Eliza and Jeremiah better this weekend," Lena said as Kara turned towards her.

"I am too. I miss them, and it was really nice to get some time to spend with them this weekend. I loved having all of my favorite people under one roof," Kara said.

"It was nice seeing where you and Alex grew up," Lena said and noticed that Kara still looked a little tired. "We might need to have an early night tonight. You still look a little tired," Lena said right as Kara was yawning again.

"Yeah I guess I still am a little tired. I am just feeling a little run down maybe from the long car ride back," Kara said. "I also am feeling this weird tickle in the back of my throat, but I am not sure what it is," Kara said, and Lena reached her hand out to Kara's forehead.

"Kara you feel a little warm. It's possible that you are getting sick. You don't have your powers so that is possible now. Let me go grab the thermometer and we can check your temperature," Lena said as she got up and went to her bathroom to get the thermometer. She texted Alex on her way back to see what Kara's temperature was normally like when she was without her powers for a day or two. Alex texted back saying that her temperature usually ran a few degrees higher even if she didn't have her powers. She said that anything above 102 degrees would be considered a fever for Kara.

"Alright Kara stick this under your tongue for me," Lena said as Kara took the thermometer and put it under her tongue. It beeped after a few seconds and Lena took it out frowning as she did.

"Is it bad?" Kara asked seeing Lena's face.

"It's not horrible, it is 104. Alex said anything above 102 would be considered a fever so I hate to break it to you, but I think you might be getting sick," Lena said as Kara pouted.

"I don't want to get sick. I honestly don't feel that bad though. I think I will be fine," Kara said as Lena just laughed.

"I hate to break it to you dear, but unfortunately you can't just wish away sickness," Lena said. "Tell you what, why don't you go take a shower," Lena said as Kara got up and went to the bathroom. As soon as she walked out of the kitchen Lena's phone went off and she saw the call was from Alex.

"Hey Alex," Lena said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Lena, is Kara getting sick," Alex asked with concern.

"I think so. She fell asleep pretty soon after we got back from Midvale and then said her throat was feeling a little weird. I checked her temperature and it was 104 so a slight fever," Lena said.

"Alright, I was wondering when she would finally get sick. Her immune system is pretty weak without her powers, so it was going to happen eventually. She has never really gotten sick before, so everything will probably be a little worse for her than it would be for you or me. Do you want me to come over or do you two need anything?" Alex asked.

"I think we will be okay. I will let you know if she gets worse, but I think she will probably just end up falling asleep. I have some soup here and medicine, so I will give her some when she gets out of the shower and keep an eye on her," Lena said.

"Alright just call if you need anything and I can come over. Tell Kara I hope she feel better," Alex said and then hung up the phone with Lena.

Lena put her phone down and went to the stove to start heating up soup for Kara. She put the kettle on the stove to heat up some water, so she could make some tea for both of them. Kara came out of the shower a minute later dressed in her fuzzy pajamas.

"Hey, I am just heating up some soup for you and then I will get you some medicine. Why don't you go sit on the couch and find something to watch on tv," Lena said as Kara headed over to the couch thanking Lena as she went. Lena came over a few minutes later and gave Kara some medicine to take and then gave her a bowl of soup and some tea. The two sat together on the couch as Lena ate some of the food she ordered for them earlier and Kara ate her soup. They were watching tv for 30 minutes when Lena looked over and noticed Kara struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Hey honey, why don't you go to bed," Lena said as Kara opened her eyes and looked at Lena.

"Alright will you come lay with me for a little bit," Kara asked, and Lena grabbed Kara's hand as they walked to the bedroom. Lena waited until Kara was sound asleep before she went out into the main room to get some work done. She kept her bedroom door open, so she could listen for Kara in case the girl needed her and worked for a few hours before she decided to go to bed. She grabbed some of the medicine for Kara in case she woke up in the middle of the night and a bottle of water and went to get ready for bed.

Kara woke up and immediately shut her eyes. She had a massive headache and it hurt to swallow. She also felt hot but cold at the same time. She looked over at her clock and saw that it was 5 in the morning. She was glad that she didn't have to work today as she couldn't imagine sitting there all day feeling like this. She tried to quietly get up to go to the bathroom. Lena was still asleep and didn't need to get up for another hour and Kara didn't want to wake her up early. Kara stood up and immediately regretted it as the room began to spin. She tried to steady herself on the nightstand and immediately knocked all the stuff off of it as she gripped the table tightly.

"Kara, honey are you okay?" Lena said immediately waking up at hearing the noise Kara was making. Lena turned on her light and after taking one look at her girlfriend she got up and went over to the other side of the bed, grabbing Kara to help steady her.

"I'm fine. I just got up too fast and felt a little dizzy. I was just trying to go to the bathroom," Kara said as Lena helped her get to the bathroom.

"Alright I will be back in a minute. You feel pretty warm still, so I am just going to grab the thermometer, so I can see if you still have a fever," Lena said as Kara nodded and shut the door to go to the bathroom. She finished up and Lena came back in.

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked.

"Honesty pretty bad. My head hurts and it feels hard to swallow." Kara said as Lena put the thermometer in Kara's mouth.

"Oh babe, your temperature is 106. I'm going to run a bath for you to try and cool you down a little bit," Lena said as she handed Kara a fever reducer pill to take and started the bath. She helped Kara get in and then went out into the bedroom to call Alex.

"Hello," Alex said her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey Alex, sorry to call you so early but Kara's fever went up," Lena said as Alex sighed.

"What is it now?" Alex said much more alert.

"I just checked a few minutes ago and it was 106. I just ran a cool bath for her to try and cool her down a little bit and gave her some medicine," Lena said as she checked in the bathroom again to make sure Kara was still okay.

"Alright give the medicine like an hour to work and then check her temperature again. If it is any higher call me back and I will come over before I go to work and see if I need to take her to the DEO," Alex said.

"Alright I was supposed to go into work today to and go to some board meetings, but Kara needs me, so I will just cancel those," Lena said as she was about to text her assistant to let her know she needed to cancel her meetings. Lena heard Maggie talking quietly in the background before Alex spoke again.

"Lena, Maggie isn't working today so she said she would come over and take care of Kara. She can be over in like an hour," Alex replied.

"Are you sure? I feel bad just leaving Kara when she is this sick and I don't want to mess up Maggie's plans," Lena said feeling guilty for leaving Kara.

"Of course, it's not an issue at all. You shouldn't feel bad. Kara will be in good hands with Maggie and the two were planning on spending some time together today anyways," Alex said.

"Alright, I am going to go so I can help Kara get dressed but I will leave the front door unlocked for Maggie when she gets here," Lena said as she hung up the phone after Alex said goodbye. Lena went back in the bathroom and helped Kara get out and change clothes before getting her back into bed.

"Kara, I have some board meetings today and Maggie offered to come over, so I could go but if you want me to stay home, I can cancel them," Lena said as she sat down next to Kara.

"No of course you should go into work. Thank you for the offer but I will be fine with Maggie," Kara said as she laid her head back down on her pillow.

"Alright I am going to go get ready for work but let me know if you need anything. I am going to check your temperature again before I leave," Lena said kissing Kara's head as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready. Lena came back into the room 30 minutes later and took Kara's temperature sighing in relief when she saw it had gone down to 105. She heard the front door open and said bye to Kara before she went out into the kitchen and was greeted by Maggie holding two cups of coffee.

"I figured you wouldn't have had time to make coffee this morning," Maggie said as she handed Lena one of the cups of coffee.

"Thank you for the coffee and for coming over today," Lena said.

"No problem at all Lena," Maggie said as she sat down at the table.

"I have to leave in a minute, but I just checked Kara's temperature and it went down to 105," Lena said as Maggie nodded. Lena took another minute to make sure she had everything together and then headed out the door saying goodbye to Maggie on her way out.

Kara woke up an hour later feeling slightly better. The pounding in her head was still there and her throat was killing her, but she didn't feel as hot as she had earlier this morning. She heard someone come into the room and looked up to see her favorite detective walking in.

"Hey little Danvers, how are you feeling?" Maggie asked as she sat down on the side of Kara's bed.

"I'm feeling a little better, but my head and throat are still killing me," Kara said as she sat up slightly.

"Alright, why don't I make you some tea to drink and then in another hour or two I can give you some more medicine," Maggie said as she got up and started making tea for Kara. She came back to Kara's room 5 minutes later and gave her the tea. Maggie sat in the bed next to Kara for a few minutes before Kara started to drift off to sleep again. Maggie grabbed the mug of tea out of Kara's hands and helped the younger girl lay back down in bed before she covered her with her blanket and kissed her head. She stayed in the bed for a few minutes making sure that Kara was asleep before she went back into the main room to watch tv. As she was sitting down on the couch, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Pulling her phone out she saw Lena's name on her phone and answered the call.

"Hey Lena," Maggie said.

"Hey Maggie, how is she doing," Lena asked the detective.

"She's doing alright. Her head and throat are still hurting but her temperature hasn't gone up any more so that is good. She was awake for a few minutes but just fell back asleep," Maggie said as she flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch on tv.

"Alright I am going to try and see if I can get out of work a little early, but I am not sure if I will be able to. Do you think she has strep throat?" Lena asked as she shuffled through the papers on her desk.

"I am not sure. Alex is going to bring some supplies by your house after she gets out of work to check," Maggie said.

"Alright, I have to go to another meeting in a minute but just keep me updated on Kara," Lena said as she hung up and headed into the boardroom.

Alex showed up a few hours later and determined that Kara didn't have strep throat just a case of the flu. She gave her some different medicine hoping that it would help and sat in bed with her well Maggie made Kara some soup.

"Are you feeling any better?" Alex asked her sister as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I am feeling a little bit better. I never knew how much it sucked to get sick," Kara said as Alex smiled.

"Welcome to my world sis," Alex said as both girls chuckled. Maggie came in a minute later and gave Kara some soup as she sat down on the other side of Alex. The three girls sat there watching tv until they head the door open 30 minutes later. Lena came into the bedroom and smiled at the sight of the three girls all cuddled together on the bed watching tv. Kara noticed Lena and a big smile appeared on her face seeing her girlfriend come into the room.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Lena said as she sat down next to Kara.

"Better now that you are here," Kara said as Alex and Maggie started to get up.

"I think that is our que to go," Maggie said laughing as she said bye to the two girls and walked into the main room waiting for Alex.

"Kara, I think Maggie and I are going to head out unless you want us to stay," Alex said as Kara shook her head.

"You two can go. Thank Maggie for taking care of me today," Kara said as Alex kissed her head and turned to go.

"Alright I will Kara. Call me if either of you need anything," Alex said as Lena thanked her and she made her way into the main room where her and Maggie left to head back to their apartment.

Lena and Kara spent the rest of the evening watching tv and decided to both go to bed early.

"I love you Kara and hope you feel better in the morning," Lena said as she kissed Kara's head.

"I love you too, thank you for taking care of me," Kara said wrapping her arms around Lena.

"I will always take care of you," Lena said as the two laid down and drifted off the sleep in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks had passed since Kara had gotten sick. She was back to working full time at Catco and everything was going well. Her and Lena were closer than ever and were spending this particular morning wrapped up in each other's arms on the couch. They stayed like that for 30 minutes before both of them had to get ready to go to work. Lena had a busy day at L-Corp and wasn't going to be home till later that night so Kara planned to go over to Alex and Maggie's apartment after work for dinner. Kara made her way into Catco and headed to her first meeting of the day. There was a press conference downtown for a new mayoral candidate and Kara was sent by Snapper to go cover the event. After a quick lunch her and James headed downtown to the event. James was going to take pictures for Catco, so he tagged along with Kara. The two were standing waiting for the event to start when they both heard a loud crashing sound. They turned around and saw that a car accident had just occurred. Seeing one of the cars catch on fire, Kara ran over to the scene without even thinking. James followed behind and pulled the man out of the other car that wasn't on fire. Kara ran over to the car on fire and first pulled the women out of the front seat. She struggled getting the women out without her superpowers but managed to drag her out and handed her to James then went back to the car to get the child out of the backseat. She had an easier time getting the kid out and had just turned to take the kid to his mom when she heard the explosion. James was right near Kara at this point, so she handed to kid to him and turned towards the explosion. Seeing a piece of metal flying towards them she tried to shield the kid in James's arm but forgot she no longer was impervious to damage. She didn't have time to get away, so she held up her arms to shield her head and hoped for the best.

Lena had just gotten out of a meeting when she saw the breaking news come up on her tv. She had talked to Kara earlier that day and knew she would be at the press conference covering it for Catco. For a brief moment she knew Kara would be fine because she was Supergirl, then suddenly that feeling went away when she remembered Kara no longer had her powers. She was taken from her thoughts by vibrations coming from her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and her stomach dropped as soon as she saw Alex's name come up.

"Lena, Kara's at the DEO," Alex said, and Lena hung up her phone before hearing the rest of what Alex was saying. She told Jess to cancel her next meeting and ran out of her office to head to the DEO. She ran in to the med bay area and found Maggie standing outside.

"Where is she," Lena said with panic in her voice.

"She's in the med room getting checked out, but she is okay Lena. She got lucky," Maggie said as Lena nodded her head and headed in. She saw Alex stitching up Kara's arm and James had a gash on his head but besides that they both looked okay.

"Kara, I was very worried," Lena said as Alex took a step back and went over to check on James.

"I'm fine Lena, you don't need to worry," Kara said as Lena's face suddenly changed from worry to anger.

"Can I have the room for a minute," Lena said as she turned towards Alex and James and they both nodded and got up to leave. Alex closed the door on the way-out figuring Lena would want her conversation to be private.

"What the hell were you thinking Kara," Lena said as Kara's face turned towards confusion.

"What do you mean Lena? I was saving a kid from a burning car. I just got the one cut on my arm and the kid is perfectly fine," Kara replied as Lena walked to the other side of the room.

"I can see that you are fine Kara and I am glad the kid was fine, but you could have killed yourself. You're not bulletproof anymore, and you can't just go rushing in anytime someone needs help," Lena said as she tried to take a deep breath.

"I know that Lena, but I wasn't just going to let the kid die. How do you think I would have felt if I had to tell his mom that I couldn't save him?" Kara replied looking over at Lena.

"Did you ever think about how I would have felt had you died. I appreciate you thinking of others, but did you ever consider what would happen to me if you hadn't been so lucky. What about Alex and Maggie or Eliza and Jeremiah? Kara you have people that care about you too and I'm not just going to sit by and watch you kill yourself trying to be a hero," Lena said as she took one last look at Kara and left the room. She walked out into the hallway and found James, Alex, and Maggie all standing out there. Alex came over towards her as Lena continued to walk towards the exit.

"I'm going back to work. I can't stay but just make sure that Kara is okay," Lena said as Alex nodded and turned back towards Kara's room. Lena made her way out of the DEO brushing away the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Alex had cleared James medically and he made his way back to Catco to get some work done before the day was over. Maggie got called back into work and left kissing Alex and telling her she would see her at home in a few hours. Alex gave Kara a few minutes alone in the med room before she made her way back in there. Kara was putting her button up shirt back on that she had taken off while Alex was stitching her arm up. Alex could tell that Kara had been crying and well she couldn't blame Lena for getting mad at her sister she also wanted to make sure that Kara was okay.

"Thanks for stitching me back up. I am going to head back to Catco to get some work done," Kara said as Alex held out her arm to stop Kara before she left.

"Do you want to talk about it," Alex said as Kara took a deep breath and turned towards Alex.

"Was I wrong?" Kara asked as she looked at her older sister.

"Kara I'm glad that you saved that kid, but I can also see where Lena is coming from. I was mad when I first got word that you had been hurt but I also know that you are always going to try help people. Kara, Lena has lost people before in her life and I think she is just scared of losing you as well. I think the two of you need to have a conversation, but I would give her a little bit of time to cool off before you do," Alex said as Kara nodded her head.

"Yeah, I guess I have should have thought of that sooner. I know we were supposed to have dinner tonight, but I think I am just going to go over to Lena's house after work and see if she will talk to me tonight," Kara said as she hugged Alex and headed back to Catco. Kara spent the rest of the day at work thinking about what Lena had said to her at the DEO. She hadn't thought at all when she ran over to that car. She was so used to rushing into danger that she almost forgot that she had lost her powers. She never considered what would happen to her family if something had gone wrong and she had died. She knew how stressful it was for everyone after she had been attacked and felt bad for not considering the consequences of her actions. She knew Lena was supposed to be home later, so she stayed at work for a few extra hours getting some more work done and made her way to Lena's house. She opened the door and found that all the lights were off, and Lena still wasn't back. She settled on Lena's couch and fell asleep under a blanket waiting for Lena to come back.

Lena opened her door two hours later and walked into her house not noticing Kara sleeping on the couch. She went to her bedroom to put some sweats on and came back into the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine. She went to sit on the couch and almost sat on Kara before she realized the girl was sleeping there.

"Kara, you almost gave me a heart attack," Lena said jumping up as Kara woke from sleep.

"Sorry, I was waiting for you and didn't mean to fall asleep," Kara said sitting up as Lena sat on the other side of the couch.

"I thought you were going to have dinner at Maggie and Alex's tonight," Lena said not expecting Kara to show up after their fight earlier today.

"I didn't really feel like going and I wanted to fix things between us. I owe you an apology Lena," Kara said as she turned towards Lena but left space between them on the couch.

"Look I appreciate that Kara, but it isn't going to magically fix everything between us," Lena said as she looked over to Kara who was still wrapped up in the blanket.

"I know Lena. Look, I know that I rush into things without thinking sometimes but I'm so used to having my powers as a backup that I forgot I can't just do that anymore. You were right, I didn't think about you earlier when I ran over to that car. I never considered what would happen to you if I had gotten myself killed and I should have," Kara said as she saw tears starting to come down her girlfriend's face.

"Kara, I thought I was going to lose you a few months ago and I can't go through that again," Lena said as the tears started coming down her face even more. "I saw the news and then Alex called and all I could think about was that I was losing you again. I couldn't breath and then when I saw you were fine it just made me angry that you rushed in without thinking again. It isn't just about today Kara, you did the same thing on the night when you got attacked. You rushed into things without being fully healed and nearly got yourself killed," Lena said as Kara began to scoot closer to her on the couch and grabbed her hands.

"Look, Lena I am always going to want to help people, but I promise you that next time I will take a step back and wait for help. I know that I can't just go head first into danger anymore and it's going to take some getting used to, but I will think next time. I love you Lena and you and my family mean more to me than anything. I never want to put any of you though what you have been through the past couple months again," Kara said as Lena leaned her forehead against Kara's.

"I love you too Kara and thank you because I don't know if I can live without you. You know more than anyone what it feels like to lose the people most important to you. After losing my mom at such a young age, I know that I never want to feel that hurt again. My biggest fear in life if that something is going to happen to you and then I will be all alone," Lena said as Kara nodded her head in understanding. This was the first time Lena had talked about her birth mom and Kara felt so horrible for what she had done earlier, knowing now how much it affected Lena.

"I'm sorry Lena. If you ever want to talk to me about your mom, I am always willing to listen and Lena I will never leave you all alone " Kara said kissing Lena softly on the lips before cuddling her body against Lena's side.

"Thank you Kara. That means a lot," Lena said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Feeling grateful that Kara was safe she closed her eyes and fell asleep wrapped up in Kara's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Kara spent her morning working out with Alex at the DEO. Ever since she had recovered from her injuries, she had been training with Alex to learn how to fight without her powers. It had been going well so far and she was grateful that Alex was taking the time out of her day to help her out. The two exited the training room and were sitting in the locker room after taking showers and changing into new clothes.

"Hey so how have things been going with Lena since you two had that fight" Alex said as a smile appeared on Kara's face.

"Really good actually. We have been sharing our feelings a lot more with each other and it has brought us closer. We both realized that we needed to open up more about our pasts so that is something we have been trying to work on," Kara said as she checked her phone seeing a message from James about a story at Catco.

"That's good. I'm glad the two of you are figuring out things. It makes me happy to see the two of you so happy together," Alex said as she finished tying up her shoes.

"Yeah I am pretty happy right now," Kara said smiling. "Alright well I have to get to Catco but are we still on for tonight," Kara said turning back towards Alex.

"Yeah, Maggie should be home by 6 so why don't you and Lena come over for dinner around 7," Alex said as she hugged Kara goodbye, and both went to work. Alex walked into her lab and began to work until she heard her computer ding letting her know she had a new email. She opened it up and immediately got excited. She had emailed a friend of Clark's a few months ago when they were trying to figure out what was wrong with Kara's cells and had just gotten some information back. The email she had sent had been pretty discreet since they couldn't reveal Kara's identity but there was some new information that had been sent over.

"Hey Alex, what are you reading?" J'onn asked as he entered her lab.

"I finally heard back from the friend of Clarke's about Kara's condition. According to this Kara should be able to get her powers back if she gets a high enough amount of adrenaline," Alex said as she continued reading through the data that was sent to her.

"Is there any way we can simulate that and get her powers back?" J'onn asked as he walked over to the computer and started looking over the data.

"I don't think so. According to this research it would have to be triggered naturally. There is no telling what type of event could cause them to come back but now we know that there is a chance. I am having dinner with Kara and Lena tonight, so I will probably talk to her about it then," Alex said as she got up to head with J'onn out to the main room.

"Just make sure she understands that we don't know when or if it will happen. I don't want her to get excited only to be disappointed down the road in case it doesn't happen," J'onn said walking next to Alex.

"I know, I will talk to Maggie before they come over and figure out the best way to go about it. I might also call Clark later and see if he has any advice," Alex said as J'onn nodded his head and the two went over to the other agents in the room to continue working.

Alex got home a few minutes later than she was planning on and Maggie was already in the kitchen getting ready to start dinner. "Hey babe, how was work?" Maggie asked as she greeted Alex with a kiss.

"Pretty good, how was your day?" Alex replied as she set a couple groceries down on the table.

"Good, I had a ton of paperwork that I had to catch up on, so I spent most of the day in the office but besides that it was good," Maggie said as she grabbed the groceries off the table and set them on the counter to use for dinner. Alex went into the other room to change her clothes and then came back out to see if there was anything she could do to help with dinner. Maggie assigned her to start working on the salad.

"Hey so I found out something at work today and I need your opinion on how to tell Kara about it," Alex said as she stopped cutting lettuce for a minute to look at Maggie.

"Alright, what's going on?" Maggie said looking up at Alex.

"So, I had emailed that friend of Clark's a while ago and just heard back today. Based off his research Kara should be able to get her powers back if she has a high enough level of adrenaline in her body," Alex said as a smile appeared on Maggie's face.

"Wait that is amazing. Isn't it?," Maggie asked seeing the look on Alex's face.

"No, it is, but I am just worried about getting Kara's hopes up if something goes wrong and it never happens. I mean you saw her after the first time she found out they were gone. She was devastated, and I don't know if I can see her like that again," Alex said as Maggie came over and put a hand on her back.

"Babe, I get why you are worried, but Kara is in a much better place than she was a few months ago. She has made peace with the fact that she might never get her powers back but there is no harm in letting her know there might be a chance even if we don't know when that will be. Just let her know there is a chance it might not work," Maggie said as she rubbed her hand in circles on Alex's back.

"Yeah, your right. I just worry about her, but she needs to know," Alex said as the two stood in each other's arms for a minute before they got back to finishing up dinner.

Lena and Kara showed up 30 minutes later and the group sat down at the table and started to eat. Alex waited till after everyone was finished before she brought up the topic with Kara.

"So, Kara, after you left the DEO this morning, I learned some information about your powers," Alex said as Lena and Kara both looked at her with confusion on their faces. "Clark's friend got back to me and based off his research there is a chance you could get them back if you experienced a high enough level of adrenaline. Kara, I want you to keep in mind though that we don't know what could trigger that and there is still a chance that it might not work," Alex said as she tried to read her sister's expression. Kara was still silent after a few moments, so Lena spoke up.

"Well that's good to know there is a chance," Lena said as she squeezed Kara's hand.

"Yeah, thank you for not giving up Alex," Kara said as she finally spoke.

"Of course, Kara I promised you I wouldn't give up and I always keep my promises," Alex said as she reached across the table to grab Kara's other hand.

"Alex maybe you could show me the research and data you got and the two of us could go over it together," Lena suggested as Alex nodded her head.

"Yeah that would actually be really helpful. I actually have the data on my laptop, so we could look over it in a little bit and see if you can find anything else that might help us," Alex said as Lena nodded her head and looked back over to Kara who still wasn't saying much. Lena squeezed her hand a little tighter and Kara looked up to her. Lena couldn't tell what Kara was thinking and by the looks on Maggie and Alex's faces she knew they couldn't as well. No one wanted to push Kara to talk so they finished cleaning up and then Alex and Lena got to work on reading the data. Maggie went over to the couch with Kara as the two found something to watch on tv. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kara started speaking.

"I don't even know if I want them anymore," Kara said as all three women in the room paused what they were doing and looked over to her.

"What do you mean?" Alex said as Maggie turned the volume off on the tv. Alex and Lena made their way over to the couch and sat down.

"I don't know that I want my powers back. When I first found out I didn't have them anymore I didn't know who I was. However, these past couple months I have come to terms with it and have started to figure out who I am without them. I have come to realize that I don't need them to be happy. I have the most amazing girlfriend and the most amazing family and friends and that is enough for me," Kara said as she grabbed Lena's hand and looked at her.

"Kara, honey I get it. I know that you came to terms with it but really nothing has changed except for the fact that they might come back. We don't know if they will but even if they do there is nothing you can do to change that," Lena said as she looked into Kara's eyes.

"I know. It's just that it was nice not having everyone depend on me for a little bit of time. I got to just live my life without constantly being called everywhere and I know that sound selfish because all I ever wanted was to be a hero, but it has been nice just living my life for me," Kara said as she looked over to Alex and Maggie.

"Kara you are the least selfish person I know and if anyone deserves a break it is you," Maggie said as she looked at the younger girl.

"She's right Kara, you have spent the past several years taking care of everyone in this city and it is only natural that you would want a chance to take some time for yourself. Look like Lena said we don't even know if anything will happen so for now just keep living your life and if your powers come back, we can go from there," Alex said as she put a hand on Kara's back.

"Kara whatever happens and whatever you decided just know that all of us are going to be here for you," Lena said as she kissed Kara's head.

"Thank you, it means a lot that you are all here for me," Kara said as she cuddled into Lena's side and the four of them all settled in to watch a movie for the rest of the night.


End file.
